Womanizer
by ElfDavis
Summary: In exchange for doing them a great service, the Elder Gods decided to grant Scorpion his wish, to turn human again. After the process, Scorpion noticed the catch. One, he was a woman, two, he was in the heart of the Lin Kuei territory. Day by day, more and more seems to go wrong for the hellspawn. Will he ever get his gender back? Rated T for mature language and violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm officially going to try a genderbend! First of all, I want to thank natashaheisenburg, who let me use her idea in the first place! She also helped a bit with the ideas and such. If you've never read a genderbend before, I'd suggest you read her Sub Zero genderbend, because it's freaking awesome! It's probably better than mine ever will be. So yeah. I also want to thank AlvarPrincess for being a great fanfiction buddy, and always answering my PMs. I also want to thank Cold Recluse for saving me from a troller. Watch out for those people guys. They are kinda annoying. So yeas. I also want to thank all the readers of my Daughter of a Monster fanfic. I will try to keep on updating that one at least once a month. I just don't think that it was going anywhere, and I needed a distraction, so thus, this was born. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy my new genderbend! **

**PROLOGUE**

"I have done what you asked, now what will you give me in return?" the wraith growled. He _hated_ the Elder Gods. Why he had done their bidding surpassed him. The water Goddess, Calista, narrowed her eyes at him.

"We do not need to give you anything in return." Rage burned through the hell-spawn.

"We had an agreement!" he roared. He shot a glare at Fujin, who had arranged this agreement in the first place. The Wind God sighed.

"We can grant you one wish, but it cannot be of evil intent." The wraith thought about it for a moment. He scanned the faces of the Elder Gods. Minho, the Fire God, who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Gaia, the Earth Mother, who was looking at him with almost a loving stare. Fujin, the Wind God. And lastly, his least favorite, Calista the Water God. He closed his eyes. _If I could have anything, what would I want?_ The specter rubbed his chin in thought. What he really wanted was the permanent death of Sub Zero, who had somehow been resurrected after he had dragged him to the Netherealm and killed him. But nooo, that was 'evil'. Then, it came to him.

"I wish to be resurrected, and become human, but keep my hellfire powers." He blurted. Gaia, who seemed to be the least conceited out of all the Elder Gods, smiled at him warmly.

"We figured you would say that." She commented. Then the bitch-god Calista spoke up.

"We can grant you this wish, but there is a price-"

"I do not care of the consequences, woman, I just want to be human." The man interrupted. Calista's steely gray eyes glared at him, and he suppressed a shiver.

"You will learn to respect women, Scorpion. But, it is as you wish." She said in a hard voice. The four Gods joined hands and formed a tight circle around the fiery ninja. They chanted something in low voices, and pain erupted from every part of his body. He fell to his knees and howled in pain. All of a sudden, it stopped, and his body started glowing an odd white light. He suddenly felt very faint and fell onto his side. Just before he passed out, he heard Gaia whisper,

"Good luck, Hanzo Hasashi."

* * *

XXxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxXXxxxxXX

When Scorpion finally awoke, all he felt was cold. He opened his eyes and sat up. There was snow everywhere, and even more was falling lightly, getting caught in his eyelashes. He looked down and saw that he was resting on a large flat rock. He squinted. The rock looked as if it was made of glass. He stood up and almost slipped on the incredibly smooth surface. He heard a crunch of snow behind him and whirled around towards the noise. His hair flew into his eyes, and a few strands got caught in his mouth. The ninja spat out his hair and frowned. He never remembered having such long hair. He swept his hair out of his face and gasped. Scorpion looked at his hands in horror. Instead of his normally large, calloused hands, they were dainty and soft. His gaze ran up his arm, and he gasped. His arms were lean and slightly muscular, but not even close to how they were before.

Scorpion looked down and screamed. As expected, a feminine screech filled the air. Scorpion trembled in shock and fury. _Calista. _He thought grimly. He looked around and spotted a river that was surprisingly, unfrozen. He walked over and crouched beside it, staring at his reflection. He tucked his straight, light brown hair behind his ear, away from his eyes, which he noticed were dark brown. Almost black, with golden flecks shining into the water like embers in a fire.

Scorpion reached up and brushed his cheeks with his fingertips.

Oh my gods." he whispered.

He, the mighty Scorpion, was a woman.

**A/N: So yeah! That's my prologue! I hope you like it so far! **


	2. Fire meets Ice

**A/N: So yeah, that last chapter was the prologue. Because of redheady(guest), I will update. So yeah, this is gonna be awesome. I'm so excited to write this fanfic! Ideas are flowing like crazy, and it's great. **

Scorpion continued staring at herself in stunned silence. She growled and slapped the water, breaking her reflection. She quickly stood and just about cried at what she was wearing.

The Elder Gods must be laughing at the situation they had put her in. Scorpion's new 'uniform' looked much like Jade's swimsuit type unitard with a considerable amount of cleavage and chains hanging over her thighs. Instead of the green like Jade's, Scorpion's was Gold and Black. She also wore a gold medallion with the Shirai Ryu's crest on it. Scorpion fingered her gold-plated medallion. Then, a swift wind blew, and despite her fire-weilding power, she shivered into the cold. _Damn this stupid outfit!_

What's a pretty woman doing out here all alone?" a voice chuckled. Scorpion gasped and looked in the direction the voice came from.

"Who's there!?" she yelled into the dark forest. A tall man stepped out, garbed in grey and black. Her gold-flecked eyes narrowed in contempt. "Wu Lae." She spat. The Tengu leader stalked closer to her.

"You know who I am, but unfortunately, I don't know who you are. But I would like to find out." He purred. Scorpion shuddered at his sultry tone. She grit her teeth as he walked in a tight circle around her, looking at her with hunger flaring in his dark eyes.

"My name is Scorp‑ia." She stated confidentely, almost giving away her true identity.

"Scorpia?" he took her medallion in a gloved hand and gasped. "You are Shirai Ryu?" Scorpion nodded warily. Wu Lae chuckled darkly. He put his hand on Scorpion's shoulder. "What a nice…gift." Rage filled Scorpion. She was nobody's property! Then, Scorpion had an idea.

"Gift?" she asked innocentely. She turned around, and saw Wu Lae's face extremely close to hers. She could even _smell_ his rancid breath. _Ug, take a mint._ She put her fist behind her back, making sure Wu Lae was focused on her face. She lit her fist on fire and smirked. _Let the games begin._ Scorpion suddenly arcs her fist into an uppercut, connecting with Wu Lae's face, sending him flying into a tree. He groaned, but quickly stood up.

"Grunts! Gaurds! Patrollers!" Wu Lae shouted. At least thirty or so Tengu step out into the clearing. _Well shit._ Scorpion thought to herself. The leader spoke again.

"Give up now Scorpia! I don't want to hurt your pretty little face more than I have to." Scorpion growled and took a fighting stance.

"Never!"

Wu Lae charged towards Scorpion. In a small flash of blue light, a scythe appeared in his hands. Scorpion fingered her kunai chain, itching to use it. Once Wu Lae became close enough, she threw it, and it drove into his shoulder. She yanked on the chain, pulling the scythe-wielder towards her.

"GET OVER HERE!" she shouted. Wu Lae attempted to stop himself from flying right into her, but to no avail. Scorpion met Wu Lae with a hard snap-kick to the chest, jarring him off her kunai. He grunted as he fell on his back. He quickly rolled to the side to avoid Scorpion's boot heel, and she stomped the snow with a _thump. _ Wu Lae quickly stood up and swung his scythe at her in an upwards arc, and Scorpion back-flipped easily out of the way. She threw a right hook at the side of his face, and it connected with a sickening_ crunch. _Wu Lae's head snapped back, and his hand flew to his cracked cheekbone. He roared in fury.

He suddenly did a spin side-kick directly to her face. Pain exploded in Scorpion's face as she fell to the ground, clutching her bloody nose. She narrowed her gold-flecked eyes and swept Wu Lae's feet out from underneath him. She threw her arms upward, and hellfire burst from the ground underneath the Tengu leader. He screamed in agony, rolling around on the ground to put out the fire. Many of his patrollers came and started patting him down.

Scorpion heard some of the Tengu gasp, and attack her. She smirked and formed a wall of fire, running right through it. She focused her energy into the forest behind the Tengu, and she came out of her fire-portal, almost laughing at their confused faces. Scorpion crept up behind a couple of the Tengu grunts and knife-handed the back of their necks. Two satisfying cracks rang out, and they both fell to the ground in odd crumpled heaps. A few of the gaurds turned around and saw the golden clad woman standing beside two of their dead comrades, and they charged towards her. Scorpion chuckled and set her fists ablaze. She concentrated all of her energy into her right fist and ran at the nearest guard. She shoved her hand into the guard's chest cavity, feeling around and grinning evilly as she felt his beating heart. She grabbed the pulsing muscle and ripped it out of the hole she had made.

The other guards screamed as their fellow warrior hit the ground, dead. One threw a fist a Scorpion's face, which was easily blocked. The other guard came at her, drawing a _wakizashi _blade, and slashed in a figure eight. Scorpion steps back, but the blade is able to give her a nasty gash on her shoulder. She merely grunts in pain and takes off her veil, spitting fire from her open mouth. A few of the guards are caught on fire, and they scream and roll around on the ground.

Scorpion looked at her veil. _Not bad_. She didn't turn into a flaming skull anymore, but hey, she wasn't complaining. All of a sudden, one of the Tengu patrollers grabs her around the waist and throws her back into the large, snowy clearing. She lands on her tailbone wrong, and pain shoots up her spine.

"Ah!" she gasps. "Fuck!"

"Such foul language for such a pretty mouth." Wu Lae whispers in her ear. She grits her teeth in rage. _How dare he flirt with me like that! I'm the mighty Scorpion!_ Just as she was going to stand up and beat the living shit out of Wu Lae, the latter kneed her in the back of the head. Stars exploded in her vision, and she fell forward, unable to tell her arms to catch her fall. She cried out in pain as Wu Lae kicked her in the side. She heard and unmistakable crack, and pain exploded in her side. _Little fucker broke my ribs! He's gonna pay!_ she screamed inside her head. The white stars ceceded, and she took a deep breath. When she blinked, her vision swirled like she was staring through a wall of water. _Great, a concussion. Just what I needed. _

"You are a good fighter Scorpia. You almost remind me of someone. Do you, by any chance, have any relation to Scorpion?" he hissed in her ear. The dark clad man grabbed Scorpion by her bicep when she didn't answer. He lifted her up and forced her to stand. Sudden dizzyness overtook her, and she staggered around a little. Wu Lae pulled her closer to him.

"Did you hear what I said, _bitch_?" he sneered. Scorpion looked at his face and noticed red welts dotting it, and his chest was burned badly. She smirked within herself. Suddenly, she lunged forward and poked him in the eye. He roared in pain, unable to see the oncoming spin crescent kick coming his way.

Scorpion's foot collided with the side of his face, forcing him to become off-balanced. She stepped forward, aiming a backfist to his temple, but Wu Lae suddenly came to and caught her fist. He smirked and squeezed her hand, popping the knuckles. Wu Lae suddenly pulled her forward and grabbed a handful of her long light brown hair. He swings her around in a circle before letting her go and forcing her to collide with a boulder.

Scorpion took a sudden intake of breath and exhaled in a scream. She fell to her knees, cradling her broken elbow, which had already swelled up and turned an unsightly black and blue.

Wu Lae steps forward and grabs her by her neck. Tears stung Scorpion's eyes and she suddenly realized that this was the first time that she had cried since the death of her wife. _Ug. Must be a girl thing. _

"Oh, do not cry, my dear Scorpia." Wu Lae sneered. He quickly wiped away Scorpion's tears and continues. "Now, I do not want to have to repeat myself again. Are. You. Related. To. Scorpion?" Scorpion spat in his face.

"I am Scorpion, you _fucktard_." She hissed. Wu Lae snorted.

"Scorpion is male, ma'am." Scorpion narrowed her eyes, and held out the palm of her hand. A tongue of fire danced over her hand, and Wu Lae stared at it, mesmerized.

"What part of, 'I am Scorpion', do you not understand?" she asked in a steely hard voice. Wu Lae continued to stare at her, and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock, realization, and pity. Then he grinned evilly.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Scorpion?" he chuckled. He studied Scorpion, who felt extremely violated as he did so. "You are very beautiful as a woman, Scorpion." he brushed Scorpion's cheek with his finger. Scorpion took this chance to sink her teeth into Wu Lae's finger. Wu Lae screamed and yanked his finger out of her mouth. "You bitch!" He shouted. He grabbed her broken elbow and twisted it. Scorpion gasped and screamed in pain. He let go of her arm and pinned her against the rock again. Wu Lae motioned for one of his parollers to come forward. A black and orange clad man stepped forward, a white cloth in his hand. Without warning, he shoved it in her face, and she gasped in surprise. Big mistake. As soon as she inhaled the fumes on the cloth, she felt immediately nautious and dizzy. She looked at Wu Lae, about to throw a string of obscenities his way, when she realized that she couldn't talk. Her vision started to blur, and she knew that she was fading fast.

All of a sudden, Wu Lae's grip on Scorpion's neck ceased, and she fell to the ground. She crawled over to a glass-like rock and leaned against it, watching the scene unfold. Scorpion saw a blurry Wu Lae battling a blue-clad warrior, who looked like he had a trident on his head. _He looks familiar._ She thought. She squinted, but the blurriness in her vision didn't subside. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a gray warrior appear and start fighting the Tengu grunts. Another warrior appeared out of nowhere, this time a yellow one, and he or she started battling the guards. _Whoever these people are, I must thank them. _Suddenly, she felt her eyelids start to droop. She was so…tired. She fought to keep her eyes open as the three colored warriors came running towards her. She tried to focus her vision, but they still only looked like colored blobs.

"What do you suppose we do with her?" the yellow warrior asked, he looked to be directing the question to the blue warrior.

"We must bring her into the temple to get medical treatment." the blue ninja replied.

"Gods, how do you think everyone will react to another woman in the stronghold?" the gray one asked.

"They will have to accept it." the blue warrior shrugged. The other two ninjas kept their mouths shut. Scorpion felt herself being lifted of the ground by the blue warrior. She moaned when he accidentely touched her broken elbow. The blurry man looked at her, and one thing came into focus for a split second. His eyes. They were a magnificent cerulean, and they stared at her in concern.

"Sorry." he whispered, almost inaudibly. Scorpion moaned quietly and snuggled into his chest, thankful for the warmth.

**A/N: So yeah. I'm sure you already know who the blue warrior is. Sooo. Not much to say except Read and Review! R&R! luv you all!**

**Edit: Orignally, I talked about Frost (as in, after she had betrayed Sub Zero) and then I realized that I had to change it because this story takes place during the deadly alliance and whatnawt. So yeah. Thanks for the reviews everyone! They are awesome!**

**-The Elfmeister. **


	3. Behind Enemy Lines

**A/N: Hey guys! What's crackin'? Weeell, it's the End of the World today, so I figured I'd celebrate by uploading a chapter. Much to popular request, this chapter is quite a bit longer than my last two. So yeas. **

**One thing I must say. To all trollers: get the hell off FFnet. I don't care about some random old lady you saw in the park, okay? So just...go away. **

**So yeah, I don't want to sound like a bitch, but that's the truth. It's getting really damn annoying. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3-Behind Enemy Lines**

Scorpion awoke to a small beeping sound and opened her dark eyes wearily, but immediately closed them again. _Ugh. _Her head was pounding. She put her hand on her forehead and groaned. She felt like shit. Then she furrowed her eyebrows, realizing that she needed to get up. Scorpion slowly opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of the corners. Her eyes narrowed at the intense amount of sunlight that was filtering through the large window to her left. Scorpion suddenly heard a small creak, and she scanned the small white room warily, but, she was indeed alone.

"Gods, I'm so paranoid." She muttered to herself. She sat up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stared at her thin legs and grimaced. _So it wasn't an awful nightmare. Gods dammit Calista!_ Scorpion hated that she-devil. Her gaze drifted to her arm. It wasn't broken anymore. Her chest didn't have any gashes either. _What in the world…_

Scorpion slowly stood, stretching her protesting muscles. She tilted her head to the side and heard three satisfying pops, relieving her tension. She carefully put her weight on both of her legs, stumbling into a couple of dark blue chairs next to her bed. Were people _watching_ her? Scorpion shuddered at the thought as she walk-limped to the window.

What she saw, surprised her. Snow was falling lightly, and she saw hundreds of young men practicing what looked like Tai Chi, who were clothed in all black. In the back of the large mass, stood the larger boys, who actually looked more like men. As her eyes made their way to the front, she noticed that the boys were getting younger and younger. In the very front row, the boys looked as if they were only around the age of seven or eight. She smiled faintly as one of the young boys tried to balance on one leg, but fell over instead. The boy tried to get up, but ended up slipping and falling again.

All of a sudden, a blue-clad woman stomped over to the boy, obviously angry. The boy's eyes widen in fear as she stalks closer. Scorpion squinted at the odd woman. She had white hair, very short and spiked up. The tips of her hair looked as if they had been dyed blue.

When the woman had finally reached the boy, she started yelling at him, and he cowered away. Suddenly, the woman grabbed the boy by the neck and continued yelling at him. The young boy cried and grabbed her wrist tightly, attempting to make her let go. Scorpion felt bad for him, but he _was _being disciplined, and discipline is what shapes character.

Scorpion expected the woman to let the boy go after a while, but she still held fast to his small neck. Anger seeped into Scorpion's brain_. She should have let go of the boy by now! She will severely hurt him! _The boy started bawling and clawing at her wrist. The woman's grip looked as if it had tightened. One of the older boys, he looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, tried to get the woman to let go of the younger boy. The white-haired woman back-handed the older ninja-boy, knocking him to the ground. The older boy scrambled to his feet, shocked by the woman's actions.

Rage burned through Scorpion. _No one should abuse children this way!_ Red flashed in the corners of Scorpion's vision. She searched the room and found a dark mahongany door that seemed to lead into the outdoors. By now, the flashes of red had enveloped her vision, making her see in all red. Anger exploded from every part of her. She was on a rage, and nobody was going to stop her.

She ran towards the door, grabbing the silver and handle. Locked. Scorpion roared in fury and kicked down the doors with ease. Her muscles screamed in protest, but she only ignored it, the anger driving her forward.

Nobody seemed to notice her little escapade, and she turned to see where she was being held captive. She saw that she was being kept in a small wooden hut, with a thatched roof. The door frame looked to be painted purple, but it was probably blue, due to her odd red sight. Her mind flew to the task at hand, and Scorpion quickly stalked to the horrifying scene, thinking awful obscenities in the blue woman's direction. The young boy's face was purple, and he clawed and kicked at the woman, but she didn't relent. The older boy stood in worried silence, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

"Let go of him!" Scorpion shouted, fury lacing her words. The white-haired woman looked at Scorpion with a bored expression on her face.

"And why should I listen to you?" she spat. Scorpion narrowed her eyes as the woman's grip on the boy clamped down even harder. The boy's eyes seemed to bug out, and he gagged.

"I said, LET GO!" Scorpion screamed. She reared her fist back and socked the woman straight in the jaw. The woman yelped and let go of the boy, falling to the ground in an odd heap. The older ninja boy rushed to aid the younger, helping him to breath. Scorpion focused back to the task at hand. Her red vision seemed to pulse every time she looked at the woman, fury raced through veins. She had decided this: She _hated_ this woman. She hated this woman with every fiber of her being.

"You'll regret doing that, wench." The blue woman spat.

"And you'll regret laying a hand on that boy!" Scorpion snarled.

She lit her fists on fire, and worry flashed in the woman's cerulean eyes, but was quickly clouded with extreme confidence. The woman's eyes stunned Scorpion, for they looked almost exactly like the blue warrior's eyes. Except for the blue warrior had caring eyes, with small smile lines around them, and they made Scorpion feel almost light as air as she thought about them. But the woman's eyes were cold, and calculating. They looked ruthless and…evil. Scorpion wondered for a moment if the two warriors were related. They probably were, for Scorpion had never seen such beautiful eyes on anyone, let alone two different people.

The woman's battle cry snapped Scorpion out of her stupor, and the red enveloped her vision once again. The blue-clad woman rushed her, and Scorpion side-stepped her attack, and tripped the woman in the process, sending her headfirst into a snow bank. The other ninjas stifled their laughter as the woman struggled to stand. Even Scorpion, had to contain the small chuckle that threatened to escape her lips. The woman roared in fury and attacked Scorpion again, throwing a sloppy punch to her midsection. Scorpion easily dodged it and drove her elbow into the woman's chin, forcing her to stumble backwards.

It was painfully obvious that the woman was not used to getting beaten like this, for she screamed in frustration. Scorpion quickly stepped to the side to avoid a front snap-kick, and hooked the woman's legs out from underneath her. The woman quickly stands and kicks Scorpion in the shin. Scorpion howled in pain and held her leg, hopping on her other foot. Scorpion's eyes widened as she saw the woman's forearms turn white, and ice daggers formed in her hands. _She is a cryomancer!_

"Oh, now that isn't fair." Scorpion smirked, and in a burst of flame, two _chisa kitanas_ formed in her hand. Scorpion set her foot down and charged at the ice-wielder. The two women ran at each other full speed.

All of a sudden, a grey cylinder rolled in between them and exploded, throwing the raging women away from each other. Scorpion coughed as she inhaled the grey smoke that hung in the air. Her eyes watered as she slowly stood up, and the red disappeared.

"Frost! What are you doing?" a man's voice rang out, heavily accented with what sounded like Czech. The smoke disappeared, revealing the man's identity. _Smoke. I shoulda known. _Scorpion thought grimly.

"This _woman_ attacked me!" 'Frost' shouted. Scorpion scowled at her obvious lie.

"I was protecting that boy! She was killing him!" Scorpion quickly defended herself, pointing at the boy. Smoke turned to look at the boy, who was still breathing heavily on the ground.

"Is this true?" The boy's eyes widened at Smoke's question. He quickly looks at Scorpion, then Frost.

"Well, I slipped and fell during our Tai Chi lesson, and Frost got really mad at me…" he started to explain, and quickly grabbed his neck, rubbing it softly with a fearful look in his eye. Smoke looked at the older boy, and the older ninja nodded.

"Hmmm. We will take this to the Grandmaster." Smoke commented. He gestured for Frost, Scorpion, and the two boys to follow him. The three complied, and followed the enenra. Scorpion's eyes narrowed. _Grandmaster?_ _I'm with a clan? Hmm. I don't seem to remember what clan Smoke is in. Obviously not the Tengu. Maybe, the Snow Ninja? That would explain the black uniforms. _Scorpion thought about it for a long while, but couldn't seem to think of any clan that lived in this godsforsaken wilderness.

Suddenly, Scorpion felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned, and saw that it was the older ninja boy. His cheeks immediately flushed when Scorpion looked at him. _He may want to invest in a mask. _Scorpion thought, cracking up on the inside. But on the outside, she was only staring at the boy with a bored expression plastered on her face. The boy continued to stare at her.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently. The boy seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Oh, um. T-Thank you f-for defending my brother." he stammered, blushing an unflattering shade of bright red. Scorpion raised an eyebrow. What was he so embarrassed about? Scorpion took off her golden mask and smiled at him warmly.

"It was a pleasure, my brother used to have to do the same for me." she lied, actually talking about how she would constantly stand up for her brother, Ryu, when he was in a stitch. The boy nodded, and stared.

"You looking for something over here, _sh__ōnen_?" Scorpion asked rudely. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly looked at the ground in embarrassment. Scorpion softened. "Why are you so flustered?" she asked softly. The boy flicked his gaze at her, but quickly looked down again.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." he lied. Scorpion put a hand on her hip.

"I just want to let you know that I can tell when someone is lying. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The boy nodded, but didn't look at her. Scorpion snorted in annoyance and roughly turned his face towards her. "I also would like it if you looked me in the eye while I'm talking to you." He nodded again and jerked his face out of her grip. "So, what is your name?" Scorpion asked casually.

"My name is Sato. My brother's name is Hanzo." Scorpion just about choked on her spit. Sato looks at her in concern. "Are you alright?" Scorpion nodded.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. It's just that…my brother's name is Hanzo." she lied. She had come up with a plan. Sato looks at her in interest.

"Oh? And what is your name?" he asked

"My name is, uh, Selene Hasashi." she answered, beaming at him to cover up her uneasiness. She had never been a great liar, nor had she really enjoyed doing it anyway. Sato gasped.

"You are related to Hanzo Hasashi?" he asked in amazement. _Wow. Had she really become that well known?_ Scorpion nodded, her brow arched in question.

Sato sucked in a slow breath through his teeth. "Have fun meeting the Grandmaster." he tells her. He looked at the ground, and then at his brother, who was holding his hand.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Sato answered, promptly ending the conversation. Scorpion huffed in indignation at Sato's vague answer. His brother, Hanzo spoke up.

"Thank you for saving me!" he exclaimed. He released Sato's hand and leaped over to Scorpion, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Scorpion gasped in surprise.

"Hanzo!" Sato hissed, his face turning bright red. He reached over and wrenched Hanzo away from Scorpion. Hanzo pouted and crossed his arms. Why was Sato so embarrassed all the time? The answer hit her quite suddenly. Did he think that she was…attractive? She had to admit, if she was a man, she might be attracted to herself. Not to be biased or anything, but she _was_ a pretty woman.

"No Sato, it's okay." she assured the older ninja. Sato looked at her apologetically and released Hanzo from his grip. The smaller boy ran to Scorpion and hugged her tightly once again. She smiled and hugged him back. Tears pricked her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away. She didn't want to cry in front of these strangers, although Sato seemed to want to be friends.

"Well, we better try to catch up with Smoke and Frost before they notice how far behind we've fallen." Scorpion commented, hinting to Hanzo that he should let go. The young boy looked up at her with watery brown eyes and gave her the biggest smile she thinks she may have ever seen on a boy that small. Her heart ached for her young son, who was probably about the same age as Hanzo is now. Her little boy looked almost exactly like him, and this only made Scorpion even sadder.

The son of Scorpion was only four years old when he died, a gruesome death by the hands of that wretch Sub Zero. If Scorpion ever saw that awful cryomancer again, she was sure that she would rip his heart out and feed it to the demons of the Netherealm. For he had slain Scorpion's only son, Orion, named after the constellation. He was going to be trained by Scorpion, and hopefully become known by his codename, Scorpio. But of course, Sub Zero and his wretched clan of warriors had to kill his clan and family. Sub Zero even raped his wife before he killed her.

"S-Selene? Are you alright?" Hanzo asked. Scorpion nodded and hoisted him onto her back, piggy-back style. He giggled, and wrapped his legs around her waist, happy for the ride. She and Sato marched towards the now awaiting female cryomancer, Hanzo giggling the whole way. Frost glared at her and continued forward alongside Smoke, whispering something in a hushed tone. Smoke looked back, and surprise flared in his silver eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curiosity tingeing his voice. Scorpion shrugged and grinned wickedly.

"He couldn't walk very fast, for he is weak after almost dying at the hands of your _friend_ over there." Smoke smirked slightly underneath his mask, surprised at this woman's boldness. He turned and led the way to the temple. The four followed him obediently, and they finally reached the two large doors, signaling the entrance to the large base.

Scorpion stared at the blue-painted doors. A light blue insignia was painted on the center. Scorpion pondered over the insignia. It looked so…_familiar_. Smoke nodded at the two sentries that stood guard, and they opened the doors for the five warriors.

Smoke walked swiftly through the hallways, glancing behind him every so often to make sure the rest of them were following. Scorpion was barely able to keep up, for she was gawking at just about everything that they passed. The beautiful silver chandeliers, the marvelous paintings, the marble floors. It was a beautiful balance of medival and modern, and it made Scorpion want to stare at it for hours. She quickly set down Hanzo and gazed at the amazing building.

"Cool huh?" Hanzo whispered. Scorpion nodded slowly, agreeing with Hanzo.

"Come along, please." Smoke instructed, snapping Scorpion out of her stupor. She quickly followed the gray-garbed ninja, still glancing around the almost ethereal hallways.

Smoke led them through a huge maze of hallways until they turned down a darker hall, with only one door at the end. Smoke gestured for them to follow him down the dimly lit hallway, and the four complied. Frost stalked down the hall confidently, while Hanzo, Sato, and Scorpion followed Smoke timidly with scared looks plastered on their faces. They reached the dark mahogany door, and Smoke rapped on the door six times. A male voice rang out from behind the door.

"Come in, Smoke."

Scorpion narrowed her eyes. She _recognized_ that voice. How, she did not know, but she definitely knew it from somewhere. Smoke held up his hand, signaling for them to wait. The silvery haired Enenra quickly entered the room, not opening the door long enough for Scorpion to see who belonged to that strangely familiar voice. She heard a few hushed whispers, and Smoke poked his head out the door.

"Come on in." He ordered curtly. His gaze lingered on Scorpion, but he quickly looked away and ushered the four ninjas into the room. She was directly behind Smoke, and despite being pretty tall for a woman, the Enenra was still much taller than her. She peeked around him, and she still couldn't see the owner of the mysterious voice. She sighed in annoyance and followed Smoke. He instructed her to sit on a dark blue couch, which was positioned in front of an oak desk. Scorpion looked at the man seated behind the desk, and just about fell off the couch. She gripped the couch, her knuckles turning white, and she gasped in surprise. The man behind the desk looked down at her with his soft cerulean blue eyes, an edge of frostiness lining them. She sent the worst glare she could towards the blue-garbed man.

"Sub Zero." She spat. "You! You killed my brother!" Both Sub Zero and Scorpion sprang from their seats and shot evil glares towards each other. The softness in his blue eyes hardened to ice, and Scorpion clenched her fists in anger. She had finally found him.

Scorpion had finally found her murderer.

**A/N: yeppers that's ma chappy. See ya next time! (Hopefully soon!) R&R! LUV YA! *smooch* **


	4. Friend Or Foe?

**A/N: Alright, well, I have written a whole chapter. For Christmas, nonetheless! I've got so many great ideas, it's so awesome. I would like to thank natashaheisenburg for being so supportive and giving me so many greatly awesome ideas! THAAANK YOUUU! Okay, well I'm watching Elf right now, and I need to hurry and type this chappie. ;3**

The two adversaries stared at each other with unwavering glares. Sub Zero slowly walked around his desk, not taking his eyes off of Scorpion.

"Who are you?" he hissed venomously. And surprisingly, the words stung Scorpion. She was used to being talked to this way, so why was she so hurt now? The answer suddenly came to her. _Oh Gods. Hormones. _That would probably explain why Sub Zero suddenly looked very…appealing. _Oh fuck no! I'm a guy! Sort of._ Scorpion mentally slapped herself. She should _not_ be thinking these thoughts! But she couldn't get over the fact that he had _held _her, _carried _her even. And she _liked _it.

"I am Selene Hasashi. I am the sister of Scorpion." She announced calmly, but firmly. She rose her chin a couple of inches to appear taller, but Sub Zero was still much taller than she. _That damn trident doesn't help much._ Surprised flashed in Sub Zero's eyes at Scorpion's announcement.

"I wasn't aware that Scorpion had a sister." He commented icily. Not many did know, but Scorpion did indeed have a sister. She was sent away to train as a Geisha when she was only five years old. Her name wasn't Selene, as Scorpion had stated, her name was actually Mameha.

"Yeah, not very many know about me." Scorpion answered. This was it. This was her chance. This was the time to tell her sob-story. Scorpion softened her features and looked at Sub Zero with watery eyes. "Well, not many knew about me because our father, the Grandmaster, sent me away to Kyoto to train as a Geisha. I did just that, and I was very good at what I did. But when my older sister, not by blood of course, told me that my mizuage would be auctioned off to the highest bidder, I decided that I would run away-"

"What is a mizuage?" Sub Zero asked. Smoke nodded, signaling that he too, was wondering just what a mizuage was. Scorpion rolled her eyes at the two men.

"It's a woman's virginity." She explained. The two Lin Kuei ninjas paled and stared at her in shock.

"What's a virginity? Is it like jewelry?" Hanzo asked. Scorpion giggled at the young boy's lack of knowledge. She patted his head gently.

"Something of that sort." She told the boy. "So, I ran away." Scorpion continued the story. Hell, the only reason she knew any of this stuff was because her wife was the renowned Geisha, Miyako, and she had told Scorpion everything that had to do with being a Geisha.

"I ran away and found my brothers, Hanzo and Ryu. Ryu threatened to tell our father that I had returned, but Hanzo hid me in his wife's okiya. There, I cut off my hair and dressed myself as a man." Scorpion paused and took a wavering breath. She indeed had a captivated audience. Well, everyone except Frost. She was staring at Sub Zero, or rather, the medallion around Sub Zero's neck. Frost was practically drooling over it. Ignoring the female cryomancer's strange behavior, Scorpion continued her story.

"Disguised as a man, I went to the Shirai Ryu and was trained by my brother Hanzo to become a ninja." Scorpion's face hardened, and her voice matched her expression. "Then, you killed him in cold blood." She stared at Sub Zero, hatred flaring in her eyes.

"You monster!" she shouted. Scorpion lunged at Sub Zero, and Smoke and Sato grabbed her and threw her onto the couch. "I promise you! I will kill you! I will avenge my brother!" Scorpion screeched. She stood on the couch, surveying her surroundings. Okay, she only had four Lin Kuei ninjas to get through, one of them being only seven or eight. And she couldn't forget that Sub Zero was indeed a Grandmaster… Suddenly, Hanzo grabbed her hand, and she stared at him in shock.

"Selene! Please! Stop!" he cried. Distress was evident on the boy's face, and tears pooled in his eyes. His sad expression reminded Scorpion of her little boy, Orion, and that only drove her further into her want for Sub Zero's blood. She sighed and pulled Hanzo's hand away from hers.

"Someday, you may understand. I'm sorry you have to see this Hanzo." She quickly jumped off the couch and shoved Smoke out of her way, charging at Sub Zero. She threw a quick jab to his face, which he blocked. He countered with an elbow to Scorpion's face. Scorpion ducked and head-butted Sub Zero in the solarplexus, sending him sprawling across his desk. He did a quick backwards roll into his feet and got into a fighting stance. All of a sudden, Scorpion felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. She squirmed and kicked at her captor to no avail.

"Smoke, let her go. She needs to be taught a lesson." Sub Zero commanded. Smoke let go of her uneasily and Scorpion jumped onto Sub Zero's desk, spilling a glass of water onto the floor.

"It will be _you_ who is taught a lesson!" Scorpion shouted. "Vengance will be mine!" she screamed her battle cry and jumped right over Sub Zero's head. She was going to run into a wall, but pushed herself off it instead and ended up on Sub Zero's back. Sub Zero shouted in surprise. _This woman's agility is outstanding!_ Scorpion wrapped her arm around Sub Zero's neck, cutting off his air supply. He choked and clawed at Scorpion's arm, but she only tightened her grip. Sub Zero started running backwards and slammed Scorpion into the wall. She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her hair and swung her over his head, performing an effective body-slam onto his desk. Scorpion groaned, but stood anyway. There was no way this Gods-damned cryomancer was going to beat her!

She attacked again, and Sub Zero was less lucky, for she threw a punch and a kick at the same time. As he was blocking her kick, her fist drove into his face. His head snapped back, and he stumbled backwards, holding his jaw. _She has a lot of strength. For a woman._ _Hell, she was even more skilled than his current student. If she could maybe get over the fact that he hadn't killed her brother, she could join the clan. They could use any skilled recruit they could get. _Sub Zero circled the woman, she called herself Selene, and she copied. He slid forward with his ice slide technique, and she was caught off guard. He tripped her and quickly slid out of range of her fists. She stood, looking extremely pissed off. Sub Zero was still clueless as to who she was talking about killing her brother. He had never killed a single Shirai Ryu. Unless…oh no. She had mixed up him and his brother. People do it all the time. Not so much as vengeful fire-women, but old friends of his brother, usually bearing gifts.

"I think you may be somewhat confused, miss." Sub Zero started. The woman sent a fiery glare towards the cryomancer.

"I think this mountain air must've gotten to your head Sub Zero. Did you not hear me? You killed my brother!" she shot back. She ran at him, fist raised. Sub Zero grabbed her fist and twisted her arm, putting her into a weak headlock. She could still breathe, but she definitely couldn't escape his grip.

"I am not the Sub Zero you speak of. You are speaking of my brother." He explained. Scorpion stopped struggling and looked up at Sub Zero.

"W-What are you talking about? There is only one Sub Zero...Right?" she exclaimed, seeming unsure of herself.

"No, my brother was the first Sub Zero. He was slain by your brother, Scorpion in a Mortal Kombat tournament." Sub Zero paused and released Scorpion, sure that she wasn't going to do anything stupid. She stood, and Sub Zero was taken aback by her attractiveness. Her eyes were especially beautiful. Dark brown, with flecks of gold that seemed to flicker every time she moved her head. Sub Zero was put into a slight trance.

"I-er Scorpion killed your brother?" she asked, in almost a whiny voice, a glazed over look showed in her dark eyes.

"Smoke, can you show Frost, Sato, and Hanzo out the door? I need to talk to Selene in private. You may join us." Smoke nodded and ushered the three ninjas out the door, closing it softly afterwards. Smoke sat on the couch, gesturing for Scorpion to sit beside him. Scorpion sat down warily, sending a glare towards Smoke saying, '_If you try anything, I'll have your head'_. Smoke chuckled and leaned back as Sub Zero sat down behind his desk.

"I know this is probably hard to accept, but I am not the Sub Zero you search for. My codename was originally Tundra, but I took on my brother's name after your brother killed him." Sub Zero explained. The woman nodded, and Smoke nodded in assent, showing that Sub Zero was telling the truth. Smoke looked at the woman in interest. He had never really been interested in women, but this woman was quickly changing his outlook on things. She was very pretty, despite the fact that she was wearing a mask. Her eyes watered, sadness evident on her face.

"Quan Chi lied to me." She whimpered. She put a dainty hand over her mask, and her shoulders shook with the impending tears about ready to come. One escaped, and she seemed surprised. "I haven't cried since my family's death." She explained. Suddenly, tears exploded from her eyes, and she buried her face her hands. Smoke's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at Sub Zero for help. Unfortunately, his friend seemed equally surprised. Neither ninja knew a thing about consoling women, for they had grown up surrounded only by men, and the occaisional maid of course. Smoke gently set a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and she looked at him with hatred.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled. Smoke quickly pulled his hand back, and looked at his friend in surprise. Sub Zero didn't look to be of any help, so he had to improvise.

"I apologize if you think I may be trying anything, but I must ask. Why are you crying?" Smoke asked.

"Shut the hell up." Scorpion snapped. Sub Zero decided to intervine.

"Smoke, why did you come to me with these four ninjas?"

Smoke sat up and started to explain:

"Frost said that Selene attacked her, but Selene said it was because she was defending Hanzo." Sub Zero rubbed his chin in thought.

"What were you defending Hanzo from?" Sub Zero asked, directing his question towards Scorpion. She quickly wiped her tears away and sniffled slightly.

"Your _warrior _was killing your young trainee, and I decided to intervine." Scorpion explained, staring at Sub Zero with a look that seemed to dare him to disagree with her.

"How do you know that she wasn't just disciplining him?" Sub Zero defended his student, obviously on Frost's side. Considering that the woman in front of him had vowed to kill him not even ten minutes ago.

"Oh, you discipline young children by putting them in a chokehold until they turn purple? Nice Sub Zero. Real nice." Scorpion countered, sarcasm evident in her words. She crosses her arms and looks at Sub Zero disapprovingly. Sub Zero arches his eyebrow at Smoke, mentally asking if Scorpion was telling the truth. Smoke shrugged.

"I don't know Sub. I believe her. Frost has never been fond of Hanzo." Sub Zero pondered over this thought.

"Yes, he is clumsy, but he is indeed our youngest trainee by far. I've noticed that Frost doesn't seem to realize that Hanzo is only six years old, and that he isn't going to be quite as agile as the older boys." Sub Zero inferred. Smoke nodded in agreement. "But it is a lot to assume attempted murder." Sub Zero added.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Smoke snorted. Sub Zero rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Look, I know that you've never been fond of Frost, but-"

"That little bitch is more of a burden than a blessing. Dude, I know she's a cryomancer and you're all super friggin' excited about that, but you really need to see her from someone else's point of view. She almost killed one of your trainees. Is that not enough?" Smoke interrupted. Scorpion was quickly beginning to like the silvery-haired ninja.

"You're going off the word of someone who tried to kill your Grandmaster and best friend ten minutes ago." Sub Zero argued. _Ooh, Sub Zero has a point. _Scorpion winced.

"Subs, this isn't the first homicidal act Frost has committed. Don't you remember Nobu? He left the fucking clan because he couldn't even be in the same room as Frost anymore. As you know, Nobu was no coward. I think it's time to let your little cryomancer friend go." Smoke argued right back. Sub Zero crossed his arms and looked at Smoke with an icy glare.

"I will not exile her. I will make her perform maid duties for the rest of the time she stays at the Lin Kuei though." Smoke sighed and rolled his eyes. _This was as good as it was gonna get. _"Will you please show Selene around, and find her a guest room?" Sub Zero commanded more than asked. Smoke nodded and stood.

"Sir, all the guestrooms are full, actually." Smoke explained.

"Then she can stay in my spare room." Sub Zero dismissed, waving his hand to show that Smoke should leave. Smoke bowed, and gestured for Scorpion to follow him.

Scorpion followed Smoke silently out of Sub Zero's office.

"Well, as you have probably guessed, you are in the Lin Kuei's base." Smoke started, feeling slightly nervous around Selene. She nodded, showing only indifference around the Enenra. "So…uh."

"Thank you for defending me." She interrupted. Smoke was surprised. She seemed like she wouldn't be the type to actually be _thankful_. Smoke figured that she would be exactly like Scorpion, rude and kind of a douche-bag. But she was almost the opposite.

"Why did you do that? You pretty much went against your Grandmaster right there." Selene asked him.

"I knew that you were telling the truth. Frost's history confirmed that you were being truthful in your words." Smoke answered, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"I hate that stupid bitch." Selene muttered.

"That makes two of us." Smoke commented, agreeing with her. She looked at Smoke, and a small shiver shot up his spine. She took off her mask and smiled at Smoke, making his face heat up. She was...gorgeous. Thank goodness for masks!

"Do you mind if I take off my mask? It's getting kind of hot in here!" She giggled. _Sure_ _is._ Smoke thought to himself.

"No, not at all."

**A/N: Merry Chriskwanzikah! Hope you had a great one! I also hope you enjoyed this chap. I was pretty excited about it! Unfortunately, about three-fourths of the way through, my computer decided to be an awkward turtle and not type ANYTHING! But determined me decided to finish this chapter on my iPod. Yes, my iPod. It. Sucked. Nards. Okay, the sob-fest can indeed be over. A few questions: **

**1. Did I make Sub Zero seem weak? I mean, he only got a few hits in! I don't want him to seem weak, but I want to make sure Scorpion is still the greatly-awesome fighter that he is. **

**2. Is Smoke being too OOC? Please be honest guys. I love Smoke, and I tend to make him sound like a male version of moi. Awkwardness around the opposite sex and all dat shit ElfDavises do. **

**3. Is Scorpion's attitude believable? 'Nuff said about that one... **

**4. Last one;) Who else hates Frost, by a show of hands? Everyone? Good, you are all officially loved by ze ElfDavees. I hate that stupid hoe. (The fact that she betrayed my fav character doesn't help.)**

**Another thing...all that geisha information, I learned from reading the book "Memoirs of a Geisha". [which is owned by Arthur Golden, 'cause if it was owned by me, geisha would be partying at Metallica concerts, and I don't think anyone wants that] it is a good read, and if you happen to have a free week or two, it wouldn't be a bad book to invest in. :D**

**oh, and I don't own Mortal Kombat. Although, if I did, it would be the shit. Trust me, it would be pretty freaking epic. Unfortunately, I do not. So yeah. :(**

**Luv y'all, R&R! Bai! **

**-ElfDavis**


	5. A Quick Thank you

**Hey guys, this isn't an update, but a bit of a thank-you to all of my supporters! I must say, this is by far my most successful of all of my Fanfictions. :) this is a quick thank you and a few extra points of my story... **

First, a thank you to all of my reviewers!

redheady(guest): thank you so much for being my first reviewer! You are *awesome*

Cold Recluse: my first reviewer that wasn't a guest! Thank you for being so supportive in my writing, I can't thank you enough! I definitely enjoy this piece more than my first one, writing it as well as reading it. :) I definitely enjoyed making Frost get her ass whooped. Thank you for answering my questions, and answering my PM's so fast! XD

Nentone(guest): thank you for the compliment, but this was originally natashaheisenburg's idea, I just asked if I could write it for her. So all the credit for his great idea goes to her! I tried to keep his rage, as you suggested. Did you think it was enough? I made the chapters longer, to your request. Yes, I do enjoy my OC's, Hanzo will be important later, that's for sure! and for the whole "Scorpion and Sub Zero never stop fighting" thing...well...nevermind. Thank you for the reviews!

Fusion-Corsair: thanks! As I said before, this was natashaheisenburg's idea, I take no credit except for my writing :) I'm not sure if you're reading this fic anymore, but I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am!

BeanersRufflefurred: thank you my dearest friend, and indeed, it is the same ElfDavis's fanfiction that you are reading. I thank you for your wonderful advice and great words of encouragement! And no, I didn't have to do any research to do a fight scene because I am actually in Tae Kwon Do, I only need to test one more time to be a brown belt! (Not to brag) but I am actually the best non-black belt sparrer in my class. Practice makes perfect! And no, I don't think that I will be continuing my Daughter of a Monster fanfic. No ideas are flowing anymore, and there really isn't any storyline. Sorry:( I am not going to say whether it is a SubxScorp or a SmokexScorp. You'll have to guess! It might not be either of them! You never know! Thank you for answering my questions and being an awesome supporter!

Inu Princess(guest): thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoy my story!

natashaheisenburg: You are AWESOME! That's all I can really say. Thank you for the review, I love YOU for allowing me to use your amazing idea! Thank you so much for listening to my ideas and helping me develop them even more.

DarkAssassin15: I'm very glad that you are enjoying this story! I am too! And I agree, I like the thought of Smoke having a woman, but I'm not going to give away the match-up of this story. Hehe, apparently, not many think that Smoke would say 'Dude'. But remember, he IS talking to his best friend, and best friends talk to each other like that. I don't care if they're kick-ass ninjas or My Little Ponies. So yeah, just straightening that our for everyone. :)

Warbird571: yes, it does sound like natashaheisenburg's genderbend, but it is indeed her idea, but she allowed me to develop her idea into a fanfiction. I'm trying to not make it sound too much like hers, and you will see that more in future chapters. :D

TheWhiteWanderer: Wow, you reviewed while I was writing this. Just in time too...lol. Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you like my fanfiction!

AlvarPrincess: Although you haven't reviewed, I still thank you for being a great fanfiction friend, and being the type to PM me about random stuff, not just business-y things. Thanks!

Alright, that is all of them for now, I will add more as more people update! Trust me, if you ever update, you will be in this chapter at some point. XD

Quick things I want to mention:

Appearances-okay, this may be a bit confusing, but please read carefully... Sub Zero is in his Deception costume, the Trident and fuzzy collared cape are part of it. I will try to describe it better in my fanfiction soon, but if you do not understand, just search up 'Sub Zero Deception' in Google. XD

Smoke is in his MK9 costume. A.k.a, the newest Mortal Kombat. It is how I see him in my head, and that is how he is going to look in my fanfiction. So there.

Frost looks like she does in Armageddon. I don't really need to explain much, because she looks like a stupid hoe anyway.

Scorpion (girl version) she wears a costume like Jade's in MK9. Except gold and black of course. She wears her hair down for now, but she will soon figure out ways to pull it up. Speaking of her hair, it is light brown and reaches to her waist and is very straight. I'm asking for your opinion, dear readers, should her hair be in a(n):

A. Braid

B. Pontail

C. French braid(or perhaps a fishtail)

I'm not really sure what I want to do, so PM me, or review if you are a guest. Thanks!

I once again thank you for your support! The next chapter will be coming soon! I Luv you all!

-ElfDavis


	6. The Recruitment

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't have much to do, and I was kind of bored, so I decided that I would quick type up another chapter. No fights in this one, sorry:(. This is mostly a filler chapter, so sorry if you were looking forward to some friggin' awesome fight scenes and such. I thank all of you for your reviews, they mean a lot! **

**Sorry to those of you who wanted longer chapters, this one is a bit shorter than the last two. As I said, this is a filler, so yea. **

**To Nentone(guest): You should really make an account so that we can share ideas via PM! You have made some great suggestions, and I wanted to talk them over with you via PM, not via the reviews. So, if you can, please make an account! Thank you! **

**So yeah, I suppose I should get on with the story and suches:D**

**Chapter 4-**** The ****Recruitment **

Sub Zero frowned as his friend walked out the door, with Selene following close behind. There was something about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He grabbed a stack of papers and started skimming and scanning through them. _Skim. Bill. Sign, skim. Invitation to something unimportant. Throw away, skim. _Sub Zero sighed in frustration. He couldn't get this new stranger off his mind. She called herself Selene. Selene Hasashi, sister to his greatest rival, Scorpion. Why he was even allowing her to stay in his stronghold was beyond him.

Something about her though, seemed off. For example, if she indeed was Shirai Ryu, then what was she doing on Lin Kuei territory _alone_? In that revealing uniform, no less! It was as if she randomly…appeared…

Sub Zero quickly stood up. He needed some answers. _Now_.

* * *

"Well, I told you my sob-story. I do believe it's your turn." Scorpion stated, glancing at Smoke, then looked forward again. The two ninjas had been through the Maid's quarters, the Mess Hall, where the Masters slept, where the Trainees slept, and the Main Hall. The whole time, the Lin Kuei ninjas had been eyeballing her like she was the last piece of meat left in the shop. Now, all they had left was the Training Hall, which was in an entirely different building, and the borders of the Lin Kuei territory. Smoke grinned and shook his head.

"I don't know you well enough for that." Smoke opened the door and ushered Scorpion into the outdoors.

"I suppose you're right." she agreed, staring at Smoke, hoping she would annoy him until he told her. Scorpion continued staring at Smoke, a small smirk forming on her lips. Smoke glanced at her and looked away, trying hard to ignore her. He quickly walked toward one of the gaurds, and Scorpion followed just behind him. Smoke abruptly stopped, and Scorpion ran right into him.

'Hey!' she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in annoyance. Smoke ignored her cry and started talking to one of the gaurds. Scorpion rolled her dark eyes and walked up to their converstion. The gaurd looked at her in interest.

"Who's this, Smoke?" he asked, gesturing at Scorpion. Smoke turned towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Selene. She's the woman Sub Zero, Cyrax, and I found in the forest last week." _Last week? Holy shit, how long was I out?_ The gaurd nodded and held out a hand for Scorpion to shake. Scorpion took it warily, and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Selene. The name's Nianzhu, but everyone just calls me Nanz." he smiled at Scorpion warmly, not in a creepy way as most of the other Lin Kuei were, but in a friendly manner. Scorpion smiled back and released his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, _Nanz_" Scorpion said to the friendly guard. Nanz nodded and bowed to Smoke.

"I must be getting back to guarding the temple, Smoke. It was very nice talking to you two." He dismissed himself and jogged back to his post. Smoke and Scorpion continued walking to the training grounds.

"He was nice." Scorpion thought aloud.

"Yes, he is a good friend of Sub Zero and I. When we were younger, we would always get in trouble with him. For a while, Sub Zero's older brother would join us. Then he got 'too old'. Psh." Smoke explained with an evident smile on his face.

"You're never too old to get in trouble." Scorpion replied, sending a devious grin towards Smoke. Smoke laughed and patted Scorpion's back.

"I suppose you want to pull a fast one on Sub Zero, huh? What did you have in mind?" Scorpion crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I ain't telling."

"Why not?" Smoke asked, crossing his arms as well.

"You know why." Scorpion replied, staring at Smoke with a knowing glint in her eye.

"No, I don-oh." Smoke sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you _my_ story." Scorpion nodded and started listening.

"Well, I don't remember much. I remember that I was born in the CzechRepublic. When I was a young boy, I was kidnapped and killed by some awful people. I was reborn as an Enenra, hence my smoke-wielding abilities." He explained slowly. Selene was listening intently, nodding every so often. "When I was reborn, I didn't remember anything. I killed for fun, for entertainment. I was a monster." Smoke paused and looked at Selene, but to his surprise, she didn't look disgusted at all. In fact, she was looking at him with pity. She patted his shoulder in encouragement, and he continued. "Sometimes, I still get random impulses to kill. I ignore them. But sometimes…well, let's just say that it's not 'I was a monster', but more like, 'I am a monster'." He sighed, and Selene blinked at her sympathetically.

"You're not a monster, Smoke." She whispered.

"Yes I am." Smoke argued. "I kill innocent people. _For fun_. How _sick_ is that?" Selene seemed to ponder what he said for a moment.

"Well, _I_ don't think you're a monster." Selene countered. Smoke froze in his tracks, and Selene stopped also.

"You don't?"

"No. You are polite, you yearn for justice, you comfort people when they have problems. A monster wouldn't do anything of that sort. Now, I haven't known you for long, but from what I have seen so far, you are _caring_, Smoke. Not very many people are like that anymore." Selene stated matter-of-a-factly. Smoke stared at her in shock.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to get out.

"Smoke, we all have our flaws, we all make mistakes. Everyone has goodness in them, no matter how hard it is to see, and-" Smoke interrupted her by pulling her into a tight hug. Scorpion gasped in surprise, but quickly got over the initial shock, patting Smoke's back encouragingly. _That is the most I have ever uttered since the death of my wife. What is wrong with me?_

"Thank you Selene." Smoke whispered.

"You're welcome."

"What in the hell are you two doing?" a familiar voice shouted. Scorpion's eyes widened, and she pushed Smoke away from her and faced the voice. Sub Zero stomped over to the two ninja, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Sub Zero, I-" Smoke started. Sub Zero put a hand up to silence it.

"No, I don't want to hear it, Smoke. Must I remind you of the rules of the Lin Kuei?" Sub Zero asked challengingly.

"No sir."

"Good." Sub Zero looked at Scorpion with narrowed eyes. "Now, I have a few questions for you." Scorpion crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shoot."

"How did you end up on the Lin Kuei?" Sub Zero asked, looking at Selene like she was Scorpion himself.

"I was talking with the Elder Gods, asking for my brother to be reborn as human, but they refused and sent me here in this ridiculous outfit. Is that good enough for ya?" Selene replied, matching Sub Zero's glare. Sub Zero pondered over her words.

"Yes, it is." He answered. "Smoke, I will take charge of the tour. Go help the maids prepare supper." Smoke winced at his punishment, but nodded and bowed to his Grandmaster.

"Yes. Sir." Smoke walked off, not looking back at his friend and Selene. There was something about her, something that made her so easy to talk to. He liked that very much.

"Where was Smoke taking you?" Sub Zero asked Scorpion, staring at her coldly. Refusing to be afraid of the icy cryomancer's glare, she replied,

"The training area, then the Lin Kuei's borders." Sub Zero nodded and started walking. The two walked down a small worn-down path of snow, Scorpion almost slipping once or twice, catching herself before falling. Sub Zero didn't even seem to notice anything, for he kept looking forward, and nowhere else.

"Sooo-"

"Do I even _want_ to know what you and Smoke were doing?" Sub Zero interrupted again. Scorpion narrowed her eyes. _He really needs to work on that._ She merely shrugged at the Grandmaster's question.

"Perhaps. It would be hard to explain without making Smoke look like a wimp." She replied with indifference. Sub Zero chuckled slightly and looked at Scorpion for the first time since his encounter with Smoke.

"Hm. Perhaps another time, when he is with us to explain his point of view."

"Yes, perhaps." Scorpion replied. Sub Zero looked forward once again, and Scorpion copied. _Gods, how long of a walk is it?_ Her feet were aching from the cold snow, and she was _freezing_. A cold wind whistled through the air, and as hard as Scorpion tried to suppress it, her teeth chattered, and she shivered into the cold.

"Cold?" Sub Zero asked. Scorpion narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed somewhat…amused. _Damn Cryomancer._

"It is brisk." She shivered again. Scorpion's eyes widened as Sub Zero took off his cloak and offered it to her. "Uh…"

"Just take it, or you'll freeze to death before we reach the eastern border." He insisted, holding it out to her. Scorpion took it, pissed off to no end. _She didn't need help! Especially not by her greatest enemy!_ Sub Zero stared at her quizzically, mentally wondering why she looked so angry.

"I'm supposed to hate you, but you're not making it very easy." She grumbled. To her surprise, Sub Zero laughed.

"Oh really? How is that?"

"Lending your cloak to your adversary's sibling? C'mon, you're being too nice. At least give me some reason to hate your guts." Scorpion replied. Sub Zero chuckled quietly and looked at Scorpion with humor lining his blue eyes.

Once again, Scorpion was captivated by her enemy's eyes. They were, for lack of better term, beautiful. A magnificent cerulean blue, they reminded Scorpion of the ocean. Dark, mysterious, and quite enchanting.

Sub Zero stared at Selene, unable to take his eyes off hers. Her eyes were very unique. Being almost black, with golden flecks that reminded Sub Zero of embers in a fire. They flickered as they stared into Sub Zero's blue ones, and for a split second, Sub Zero felt…different. He couldn't explain it. It was so...wierd.

The two warriors stopped walking and just stared at each other, studying one another, brown gaze meeting blue. It was as if the two ninja were trying to peer into one another's life. Their secrets, their pain, what makes them tick. Suddenly Sub Zero blinked, realizing with much embarrassment, that he had been staring at Selene for quite a long while.

"Um, the Training Grounds are just up ahead." Sub Zero coughed, continuing his tour. Scorpion followed, slightly disappointed. She had learned more about Sub Zero in those few moments than she ever had before, and she wanted to know more. But, it was just going to have to wait. She followed Sub Zero, accidentely stumbling on a rock. The cryomancer caught her before she hit the ground, and she stood up, supremely embarrassed. She looked away from the Lin Kuei ninja and continued walking forward.

"This is really soft." She commented, changing the subject quickly. Sub Zero chuckled once again and nodded.

"It is."

"What is it made of? Kittens? Sub Zero! I didn't realize you and your clan were glorified kitten-hunters!" she joked. Sub Zero laughed and patted her back.

"No, I'm not sure what it is made of, it was a gift from a friend." He replied.

"Hm. I give thanks to your friend, for it is very warm." Scorpion told the ice-wielder. Sub Zero nodded.

"It is." Scorpion looked at Sub Zero with narrowed eyes.

"You talk waaaaay too much, Sub Zero." She exclaimed sarcastically. Sub Zero shook his head, smirking in amusement. Selene was quite the talker. She had a sense of humor too. _No wonder Smoke has taken a liking to her already!_She was quite enjoyable to be around.

The two ninjas trekked up a small hill, and stopped walking once they got to the top. What Scorpion saw, took her breath away. There were hundreds upon hundreds of men training in a huge valley-like area. Some were sparring, while others were practicing using swords and staffs on wooden training dummies.

"Wow." Was all she could get out.

"Yes, if you want, we can go down there." Sub Zero proposed, looking at Scorpion. While he did indeed say 'if you want', he was planning on taking her down there anyway.

"Oh, yes! That would be great!" Scorpion exclaimed. She couldn't wait to see the look on all the Lin Kuei's faces when she beat the crap out one of those dummies. She handed Sub Zero his cloak, and started walking down the hill confidently. Sub Zero quickly swung his cloak over his shoulders and followed the excited fire-wielder. By the time he had finally caught up to her, she had reached the bottom of the hill, and was stalking over to one of the training dummies. Sub Zero smirked and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait, I must announce our prescence. It is something a Grandmaster must do when he enters a training area." Sub Zero explained. Scorpion nodded and stood beside Sub Zero patiently, trying not to shiver.

"Lin Kuei!" Sub Zero shouted. All of the ninjas stood at attention, looking at Sub Zero and Scorpion. "This is Selene. Her and I will be going around the training area. You may continue." He finished and directed Scorpion to follow him. They approached a wooden training dummy, and Sub Zero gestured to it.

"Show me what you can do." He ordered. Scorpion arched an eyebrow at him.

"And why should I have to? Am I being tested?" she asked. Sub Zero shook his head.

"I was going to share this with you later, but…"

"But what?" Scorpion interrupted.

"Would you like to join the Lin Kuei?"

**A/N: So, sorry that this isn't super exciting, and sorry if you think that this is all going too fast. This isn't my best chapter, but it had to be done. Next chapter though, will be the bomb-friggin'-diggety! It will be good! Plenty of fighting and whatnawt! Yaaaay! I hope you still enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Oh, and Nanz will be pretty important later in the story. Just telling you now. I'll try not to involve too many OC's so you don't get confused, but I might be adding one more. Maybe. Probably not. But maybe. **

**Have a great day! New chapter coming soon! **

**-ElfDavis**

**Edit: I forgot to mention! I have created a poll, voting on who Scorpion should be paired with in this fanfiction! I already have an idea, but I just wanted to see this from the reader's POV! Thanks! R&R!**


	7. Discovery

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has been a bit longer than usual between updates, but I kinda struggled with the first part of this chapter, and how to end it, so it took me a little while longer to finish! I have a couple things I need to say before I start:**

**First, Thank you Cold Recluse for being supremely awesome and helping me with chapter revisions! You have my thanks, and probably the thanks of everyone else, because without you this chapter wouldn't have been quite as nice.**

**Second, I've made a poll! Asking YOU, the reader, who you want Scorpion to be paired with in this fanfiction! Go and check it out!**

**Third, I've decided that I am discontinuing 'Daughter of a Monster' for anyone who may have read it, or are reading it. I can't think of anything else to write, and I am completely stuck. If you have any ideas, and you want to help save that poor, awkward fan fiction, PM me, and we can talk about…stuff.**

**Alrighty then, done with long, weird author's note! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 5-Discovery **

A mysterious man calmly walked down a tunnel which reeked of death, squinting into the darkness. He had been making his way through for a while, and it was not long until he was stopped by the sound of someone's voice.

"What are you doing here, pond scum?" the voice asked. It was feminine, and the man recognized it _very_well. He pointed his torch towards the area from where the voice had made itself known but saw nothing. He started to feel a bit frustrated until the owner of said voice revealed herself.

The man was pretty disappointed to see the pale-skinned woman slinking out of the darkness, brushing the dirt off her leather jacket. She looked at him with a sadistic grin as she placed a dainty hand on her hip.

"Oh, Sareena... As if you should be calling me that, you insolent, demonic whore," he snapped. His hatred for the demoness was evident in his tone of voice.

Sareena scoffed, circling the grey and black-garbed man. The fact that this man was even picking a fight with her was amusing. "You're the one in _my_domain, baby. No one can save you now," she sneered.

A cocky smirk tugged at the corners of her dark lips. Oh, how Sareena _loved_messing with people...

The man merely chuckled, disregarding her threat. "You know, as much as I would _love_to kick your ass, I have more important matters to attend to. Move out of my way, bitch."

The demoness growled in anger at having been disrespected. _No one _was allowed to call her a bitch! With a feral hiss, she flipped her white-streaked hair out of her eyes and glared at the man.

Summoning a ball of orange energy into her palm as emphasis, she decided to let this man speak. "Explain your reasons and I'll allow you clearance. Refuse and you shall perish," she hissed. She _really_ despised this man...

The man rolled his eyes. Couldn't this woman mind her own business and let him get by? However, he obliged. "I must speak to your master."

Sareena rolled her eyes. _That's what everyone who even comes here does… _she thought bitterly.

"Why?" she snapped.

The man chuckled again. "That is for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"You stupid little-" Sareena started to retort, but then she was interrupted by a deep baritone voice.

"That is _enough_, Sareena!"

Startled, Sareena quickly backed away from the man. She knew she was in trouble, so automatically she faced the direction in which the voice came from. She soon found herself bowing to another man who seemingly appeared right in front of her.

"Please! Forgive me master! I was merely wondering-" she started to justify before being cut off again.

"Silence!" the other voice shouted, immediately causing fear to rise to the surface. However, instead of showing her fear of this man, Sareena snapped her mouth shut. She watched as her master as he walked into the man's makeshift light.

The visitor seemed mildly amused. "Speaking of the Devil..."

"Indeed he has appeared," the sorcerer finished. He bore a sinister smirk on his pallid face.

"Quan Chi," The man greeted, dipping his head forward.

The sorcerer returned the gesture. "Wu Lae, what brings you to the Netherrealm? I doubt you like Sareena _that_ much."

Sareena quietly seethed at being talked down upon by her own master, but chose to remain silent while the men spoke.

"Trust me, Quan Chi. I despise your precious concubine more than I hate Sub Zero himself. I come bearing some _interesting information_." Wu Lae answered.

He gave a pointed look towards Sareena before glancing back at the sorcerer. Quan Chi knew that Wu Lae was mentally asking for her to be removed from the conversation. He nodded and shoved Sareena away, telling her to go and feed the lesser demons.

Once the pesky demoness was out of earshot, the men continued their conversation. "Now, what is it you needed to tell me?" Quan Chi asked, great interest written all over his face.

"I will tell you…for a price," Wu Lae informed.

Quan Chi grunted irritably. He did _not_like bargaining when it came to what he perceived as useless information.

"I will not pay you for petty information! I will torture it out of you if I must!" he yelled, slowly backing into his stance.

Wu Lae chuckled at the tattooed sorcerer's annoyance. "It is not money I seek, but a woman."

This certainly got Quan Chi's attention. "And who is it that you desire, Wu Lae? Someone who rejected you, I am guessing..."

Wu Lae laughed at the sorcerer's assumptions. "I will tell you, sorcerer. Just wait. I must give you my information first." His voice got serious as he continued, "But you must promise that she will be mine!"

"Yes, yes," Quan Chi said hurriedly. "I… _promise_. You will get the woman you want." He was eager for Wu Lae's important information.

With a smile, Wu Lae proceeded to explain. "You see, I came across a woman the other day. Quite stunning-"

"I'm guessing that this is the woman you so desire," Quan Chi interrupted.

"Yes. Now, there is something that may interest you about this woman. She is Shirai Ryu."

Quan Chi's eyes widened in shock at this piece of information. "But, I thought they were all-"

"Dead? Yes, that is what I also had thought. Imagine my surprise when I saw a woman bearing a Shirai Ryu crest around her neck. Second thing that may interest you... She wields a kunai with a level of expertise that I have only seen in one person."

"_Scorpion_..." Quan Chi spat.

Wu Lae smirked at the sorcerer's reaction. "Yes. Now the third piece of information I bear about this woman is quite shocking… She claims to _be_Scorpion," he finished.

Quan Chi looked at the Tengu leader with interest, although he was pretty skeptical about this revelation. "Oh? And you really believe her?" he challenged.

Wu Lae shrugged. "Her exact words were, 'I _am_Scorpion, you fuck-tard'."

Quan Chi smirked. "You do have a way with women, don't you Wu Lae?"

"Fine. Don't believe me if you wish. But I will tell you this: There was only _one_ _person_who controlled hellfire, hmmm? And that was Scorpion, am I correct?"

Quan Chi nodded slowly. Wu Lae decided to take off his mask to further prove his point. Quan Chi seemed stunned upon noticing the prominent burns on Wu Lae's face.

The Tengu leader continued speaking. "Well, this woman controls hellfire also. Unless you've created a new hellspawn without realizing it, I think that we may have a female Scorpion on our hands."

* * *

"What?" Scorpion whispered in disbelief. Sub Zero looked at her, slight amusement lurking in his cerulean orbs.

Scorpion couldn't keep calm about this. "You want me to join the Lin Kuei!?"

Sub Zero nodded and Scorpion just about fainted.

"But... I'm Shirai Ryu!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"They have been dead for years now. And if you haven't realized by now, you obviously have nowhere to go. Not just that, but your skills are extraordinary," Sub Zero assured her.

Normally, she would have been somewhat embarrassed at Sub Zero's compliment, but it only made her stomach hurt. Something about joining her enemy clan just didn't sit right in her stomach.

"I don't know, Sub Zero. It would be a disgrace to my clan. I would be dishonoring my heritage," Scorpion sighed.

Sub Zero looked at her pointedly. Startled, Scorpion's eyes widened. It was then when she realized what she had said. "I didn't mean it that way! Your clan and…you, are fi-"

"Yes, I know what you meant. You don't have to join my clan. It was merely a proposition." Sub Zero chuckled. Scorpion nodded in relief, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. _Since when was she wearing high heels? _How she could walk like normal was astonishing! _Must be another one of those woman things._Then Scorpion noticed something else.

"Sub Zero? Where is my kunai?" she asked through gritted teeth.

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster shrugged. "I put Smoke in charge of you. He might know."

Scorpion groaned in annoyance. She needed her kunai! She felt so… _awkward_without it.

"I could go find him, if you need your kunai that badly," Sub Zero offered.

"Oh, no. No need for you to do that for me. I don't want to be a burden," Scorpion politely refused.

Sub Zero rolled his eyes. "It's fine. I need to move around a bit anyway. I will back soon."

Sub Zero dismissed himself respectfully before walking off into the distance to retrieve her trusted weapon. But that didn't mean that Scorpion missed what the cryomancer had muttered under his breath.

"_Women_..."

Scorpion rolled her eyes. _Yeah, except I'm as much of a man as you are, Sub Zero! Sort of..._

Scorpion watched him as he trekked back up the hill. She sighed as he disappeared over the top.

_Now what?_She turned around and saw a large group of people congregated not far from her. It appeared that they were watching a couple of boys sparring.

_Hmm..._ Scorpion walked closer to the match and realized with a jolt that Hanzo was among them.

It was the boy she had saved from Frost! He was going against a much older boy who looked like he was eleven or perhaps even twelve. Scorpion then spotted Sato watching the match nervously, and she quickly made her way through the crowd to join him.

But that was when a few men stopped her.

"Hmm. Took him long enough," one of them grunted.

Scorpion raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Sub Zero. Took him long enough to finally leave you alone," said one of the men. He was presumably the leader of this small clique.

Impatiently, Scorpion crossed her arms. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Before they had time to answer, she snarled, "If not, I'll be on my way."

She rolled her eyes as she stalked around the group of men in attempts to get away from them. She heard a few snickers from them before she felt a strong arm around her slender waist.

"Where d'you think you're going, girlie?" the leader said, dragging a resistant Scorpion towards him. She did not look pleased. _If only looks alone could kill... _

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the Lin Kuei? You up for some fun, girlie?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

Scorpion grit her teeth in disgust. _This man is not going to have his way with me! _With an aggravated shout, she quickly grabbed his wrist before twisting it around into an arm-bar. Then she shoved him onto the ground. She followed by planting her knee between his shoulder blades, effectively pinning him down.

Except the man seemed to enjoy being put into submission. _Sick bastard!_

"Mmm... I like em' fiesty," the ninja purred. A series of catcalls and wolf whistles soon sounded, and Scorpion rolled her eyes.

"_Do not_ burden me, Lin Kuei," she growled. She stood slowly, before kicking him very hard in the side. A few _ooh's_ rang out as the man winced, grabbing onto his wound. It was not long before a the spectators started chanting, further instigating the battle.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they shouted in unison. Scorpion rolled her eyes once more and calmly walked away. _Being a woman sure has its damn cons! Curse that damn Calista for sending me down here in this skanky outfit!_

"You're not getting away that easy, girlie!" the ninja suddenly shouted. Scorpion was not even five feet away when the man's annoying voice jarred her out of her thoughts. Even still, she didn't bother to turn around and face him. His voice was already annoying enough, and she _damn_sure didn't want to look at his ugly face.

"Do _not_ call me that!" she ordered, steel edging her voice. She was growing tired of him harassing her, just because she was a woman. Did these men ever get laid!?

The man chuckled as he stood, a sadistic smirk tugging at the corners of his lips beneath his mask. He slowly walked closer to Scorpion until he stood directly behind her. She cringed in disgust when she felt his fingertips brush the small of her back.

"I can call you whatever I want. _Girlie._" he growled.

Scorpion quickly turned around and aimed a punch to his gut, which he wasn't expecting. Her fist connected, and he sailed into a wooden dummy. All of the ninjas backed away, eager to witness a fight. Scorpion stalked across the clearing, obviously very angry. She grabbed the ninja by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"I said, **_do not_**_ call me that!_" she yelled. Without hesitation, she threw the man across the clearing with ease, surprised at her strength. _Perhaps being an ex-hellspawn paid off_. She smirked at the thought as the man stood, already angry and ready to fight. The Lin Kuei ninja cracked his knuckles, sending Scorpion a glare.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" he sneered.

He ran at her full speed, aiming a fist to her face. She easily deflected it, kicking him in the side. He recovered quickly and threw a front snap-kick at her face, to which she caught his foot. Scorpion smirked and threw him over her head like a rag doll. He landed on the ground with a thump and quickly stood up again, wiping blood from a split lip. She almost laughed at the glare he was shooting at her.

_So persistent,_ Scorpion thought to herself.

The ninja ran towards her aggressively, drawing a blade from its sheath. Shit had just gotten real.

"Weapons, huh? Well, then. Let's even this up a bit!" she shouted.

In a burst of hellfire, an Okatana blade formed in her right hand. She raised it to block the leader's oncoming attack, quickly slashing him upwards the moment he attempted to stab her in the shoulder. Both of the blades connected with their targets, and both of the ninjas cried out in pain.

Scorpion kicked the male ninja away from her, forcing his blade to be jerked out of her shoulder. She grunted in obvious pain, assessing her wound.

_It's deep, but he missed the major artery, so I should be okay to finish the fight._

Her opponent looked to have been slashed in the thigh, otherwise unscathed. He wasn't going down yet and this frustrated Scorpion all the more. She mentally cursed herself for not getting him in the intended target: his chest.

Quickly thinking, she performed a no-handed cartwheel towards him, slashing downward with her blade instead. He dodged her attack and retaliated with his own. Scorpion blocked the ninja's attack with her blade, their weapons clanging against each other. They struggled for dominance, and for a woman, Scorpion was remarkably strong. Eventually the swords were knocked out of their owners' hands.

_Shit!_

They frowned, glaring at each other in complete disdain. Seconds passed before they continued with hand-to-hand combat. The man sent a flurry of punches her way, all of which she successfully blocked.

Suddenly, he arced his fist into an uppercut, catching Scorpion off-guard. His fist connected with her jaw and she fell to the ground. She rolled onto her back, hearing the ninja chuckling at his lucky hit. The man laughed evilly as he straddled his opponent's abdomen.

"Not bad, girlie," he smirked, pinning her wrists against the ground.

Scorpion suddenly saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced in that direction. She saw Sub Zero skidding to a halt at the scene before him. He had her kunai trailing behind him. However, no one seemed to notice but her. She smirked. It was time to show Sub Zero _exactly_what she could do.

Before the Grandmaster could intervene, Scorpion kicked her leg up and hit the ninja in the back of the head. He fell forward and she pushed him off her. She avoided a low kick, jumping back into the defense. As soon as her opponent righted himself, she executed a solid side kick, making him fly into a small group of boys. The group toppled over and the man struggled to stand. While the man was distracted, she made a break for it. Scorpion pushed herself through the crowd toward Sub Zero, who was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Hi. Excuse me. Please and thank you. Bye!" she whispered loudly, grabbing her kunai. She hurriedly strapped it to her waist as she walked. She threaded the chain through a black glove, quickly slipping it on. As she did this, she walked through the crowd confidently, approaching the large area where she and the ninja had fought. When he saw her, he stood up slowly, eying her with a look of hatred. When he had finally got into an upright position, Scorpion grasped her kunai and let it fly. Her signature weapon drove itself through her opponent's shoulder, and she yanked on the chain violently.

"GET OVER HERE!" she shouted. The ninja was dragged towards her and she met him with a strong uppercut, making him fly off her kunai. He attempted to get up, but Scorpion grabbed his hair and drove her knee into his face. The man cried out in pain and rolled onto his back. Scorpion stomped the heel of her boot into his solar plexus, chuckling as he gasped and clawed his throat for air. Scorpion grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground. With her fist ready to strike, he suddenly shouted, "No! Please! I forfeit!"

Scorpion stopped and set him down gently. With a sweet voice, she said, "I win."

Then, she frowned and grabbed his shoulders, kneeing him as hard as she could in the groin. The poor ninja doubled over, clutching his bruised man-parts.

"Hopefully, I just rid the world of more useless idiots like you."

A few of the men stumbled to get out of her way as she walked over to Sub Zero. Sub Zero walked towards her, but ended up going right past her. Scorpion turned to see Sub Zero striding over to his injured subordinate. _Not a great way to earn his trust... _She thought sadly. _Wait! I don't need his trust! I'm the mighty Scorpion!_

"Master Tanaka, why did you back down?" Sub Zero asked. He held out his hand to help the man up. 'Tanaka' took it and stood.

"I-I could not go any longer," the ninja stammered. He seemed genuinely afraid of his Grandmaster. Scorpion crossed her arms over her chest. _Not bad, Sub Zero... Not bad..._

"And what have I always taught the Lin Kuei?" Sub Zero asked with an icy calmness.

"Winning is not killing, but never back down until you've won!" All of the ninjas in the clearing shouted in unison.

Scorpion was shocked. _Sub Zero wasn't lying! This __**couldn't**__ be the same Sub Zero that killed me in cold blood!_ Scorpion stared at Sub Zero, who looked pleased at the response from his clanmates.

"Now, supper is almost ready. I suggest you should all clean up after yourselves," Sub Zero announced.

The ninjas obeyed, and a few of the younger ones even cheered at the mention of food. Scorpion was cheering on the inside, for she was _starving_. Her stomach grumbled in assent.

"Hungry?" Sub Zero asked, jolting Scorpion out of her reverie.

"Um...Yeah…" she replied, following Sub Zero back to the Lin Kuei's base, smiling at the thought of food.

**A/N: God, I wasn't sure of where to end this one, but it was getting long, and it really needed to be stopped there.**

**I thank Cold Recluse once again for helping me with this chapter, and taking time out of her day for revising it. Thank YOOOUUU!**

**Okay guys, I have a side project going on! I'm going to try and write a series of one-shots for Mortal Kombat, and I need your help! You see, I'm not very good at thinking of MK pairings because I can only think of OC pairings. So, the first three people to review this chapter get to choose what pairing I will write about!**

**Rules:**

**1. Nothing retarded like Mileena x Sub Zero. Like seriously, make it realistic. **

**2. No yaoi. Oh god no, I will not write Yaoi. Sorry to all ye Shao Kahn x Quan Chi fans.**

**3. I don't really know much about the odd-ball characters (e.g. Tanya, Reiko, etc.) So I don't really want to write about peoples like that, okee? Oh, and I don't really like Li Mei all that much. Sorry!**

**So yeah, go and review my friends! It may take awhile, but I promise that I will write those One-Shots!**

**Oh, and don't forget to check out my poll!**

**Hasta Lapasta!**

**-ElfDavis**


	8. The Ice Is Slowly Melting

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG! I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long! School has been kicking me in the arse, and I haven't had much time to write jack shit. That, and writer's block was haunting me...*shudder***

**A special thanks to Poe's Daughter for helping me get out of that funk, and helping me not feel so bad about it. It is nice talking to someone half-sane, compared to some of the creepy random people that PM me. Creepy people: You know who you are. Thank you, Poe's Daughter!**

**A thanks to FusionCorsair, who didn't help me with the story at all, but instead kept me distracted and allowed me to not stress so much. Thanks! **

**Lastly, a thanks to all of my supporters who have waited so patiently to post a new chapter. The wait has been long, so I have compensated by writing a super freaking long chapter. No fight scenes, unfortunately:( Please Enjoy, my friends! If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I typed like 15/16ths of this chapter with my iPod. This shows how much I truly love you. Although I'm pretty sure my thumbs hate you...**

**On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, because if I did, there would be an MK 10 out already! Amiright Fusion?!**

* * *

**Chapter 6?- The Ice Is Slowly Melting...**

* * *

"Now, supper is almost ready. I suggest you should all clean up after yourselves." Sub Zero announced to his clan mates. They obeyed, to no surprise. A few of the youngest ninjas even cheered at the mention of food. Sub Zero smirked at the youth, and turned toward Selene, who was staring at the ninja in shock. Sub Zero raised a single eyebrow at the fire-wielder's confusion and decided to go over and ask what had surprised her so much.

Once he had approached her, she didn't seem to notice his presence, and Sub Zero took this time to really study her. She was quite pretty, in the natural sort of way, and her long light brown hair seemed to get in her face a lot. _Perhaps she may want to cut that._ Sub Zero thought to himself. A look of sadness crossed her face, and Sub Zero felt pity go out toward the woman. She had been forced into prostitution by her father and had run away by herself to the Shirai Ryu, where she disguised herself as a man to avoid being sent back to Kyoto.

Sub Zero heard Selene's stomach growl loudly, and he had to bite the tip of his tongue lightly to avoid laughing. He wanted to appear professional in front of her, so as to change her mind about joining his clan. Her fight with Master Tanaka had proven that she was incredibly capable. _Perhaps I could spar with her sometime._

"Hungry?" he asked when her stomach growled again. Selene jumped, her dark eyes flaring with surprise. Her cheeks tinged pink, and she loosened once she realized that it was Sub Zero. She stared at the ground, then looked back up at the Grandmaster.

"Umm…yeah." She confessed. Sub Zero gestured for Selene to follow him back to the temple, and she obeyed wholeheartedly. The other ninja were still cleaning up, so it would be awhile before they would be making the same trek to the base. This was exactly what Sub Zero wanted. He needed to get Selene alone, and this was the best time to do it.

The two adversaries walked side-by-side in silence, which was exactly the way Scorpion wanted it. She didn't feel like conversing with the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, for all she could truly think about was her hunger. She hadn't eaten in days, and her stomach cursed her for it, cramping up in the most painful ways it could, seemingly punishing her for its lack of nourishment.

Scorpion reveled in the thought of her extreme hunger, but suddenly realized that Sub Zero was staring at her from the tail of his eye. She ignored him, hoping he would stop. But her silent wish fell on deaf ears. He continued staring at her, but now it was full on staring, and it was annoying Scorpion to no end.

"Did you lose something over here? Or do you enjoy making people feel uncomfortable?" Scorpion snapped. Sub Zero's eyes widened when he realized that he had been caught, and he seemed flustered at Scorpion's comment.

"No. I just needed to talk to you about something, and I couldn't decide how to bring up the topic." He answered.

"Oh. So you compensate by staring at people?" Scorpion countered rudely. The cryomancer's stares had offended her, obviously by accident, but she wanted to make sure he would never do something like it again.

Sub Zero looked at the ground and stopped moving. Scorpion copied, and Sub Zero looked at her once again.

"Selene…I need you to explain exactly how you got to the Lin Kuei."

Scorpion narrowed her gold-flecked eyes at the cryomancer. "Are you…calling me a liar?" Red pulsed at the corners of her eyes, and she feared that she may go on a rage once again.

Scorpion stepped closer to Sub Zero, getting in his face. His cold breath fluttered over her face in anger, and the two battled glares until Sub Zero backed down, blinking in defeat.

"No, I just…don't think you told me everything." Scorpion still glared with all her might at the cryomancer, but she found her guard slowly falling. _No! I will not fall!_ She folded her arms and stared at Sub Zero with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. You want the whole story?" Scorpion asked, her voice raising. "I'll give you the whole motherfucking story!" By this time, she was screaming, and Sub Zero flinched at her choice of words. His blue orbs flitted around the clearing, hoping no one had heard Scorpion's outburst. Scorpion slowly started to walk around Sub Zero in a wide circle, staring at the snowy ground.

"Well-" her voice had dulled to a small whisper, "first my brother tried to kill me." Sub Zero seemed shocked at this information. He turned toward Scorpion to see that she looked dejected and lost.

"Why would be try to murder his own sister?" The cryomancer asked quietly. Rage filled Scorpion's eyes at Sub Zero's question.

"Why? Why?! I'll tell you why! Because motherfucking Quan Chi told him that I had helped your brother _slaughter_ my clan. Apparently that was the only reason why I was alive. He said that your brother had raped his wife before killing her, and that I myself had killed his son, Orion." Scorpion wasn't lying at this point in time. All of this was true, with the exception of herself being there as a female. Quan Chi truly had told her all of this. The original Sub Zero HAD raped her wife and murdered her young son. Scorpion wanted vengeance. She wanted so badly to slaughter this new Sub Zero like a butcher slaughters a pig. Anger filled every crevice of Scorpion's body. _She would avenge her family!_

Scorpion ordered herself to lunge at Sub Zero and cut his throat, but found that she couldn't do it. Her brain replayed images of Hanzo pleading her to not harm Sub Zero. This thought stopped Scorpion's murderous thoughts to a halt. _Killing Sub Zero would be like killing Hanzo's family. What pride would that give her? _Murdering someone else's family wasn't going to help his come back from the dead. This Sub Zero wasn't even the one who had killed his family in the first place! Scorpion slowly calmed herself and started walking around Sub Zero once again, thinking of what to say and how to say it.

"I went to the Elder Gods and pleaded that they resurrect his human form, so that he would realize that I would NEVER kill my own clan." Scorpion continued her story with a well thought-out lie. She stopped pacing and turned away from Sub Zero. The two adversaries were back-to-back, one listening intently to the other.

"Calista, the water god, and I had somewhat unresolved issues, and she was able to convince he Gods that my wish should not be granted." Scorpion sighed_. Damn, _shewas almost convincing_ herself _it was true. She hated lying, but it was completely necessary at this point. Scorpion slowly walked forward towards an old tree, leaning her forehead against the trunk in defeat.

"So, they sent me here. As punishment? I don't know. For a reason? I don't know about that either. I sincerely hope you will allow me to stay with your clan just a while longer so that I may recover and get my bearings. Then, I will be on my way." She had finally finished her rant, and was only met with silence. Then, Scorpion felt something cold on her shoulder, and turned to see Sub Zero looking at her, his hand on her shoulder, sadness flitting around in his beautiful blue eyes. Scorpion was once again taken aback by the cryomancer's beauty, and suddenly had an urge to pull down his mask so she could see his whole face. She tried to quelch the odd urge, but it still stabbed at her with unrelenting strength.

"I'm sorry about your brother. It was not right for my brother to kill him."

"It was not my brother's right to kill HIM." Scorpion added quickly, interrupting the cryomancer's sentence. Sub Zero raised an eyebrow, and Scorpion smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Sub Zero nodded and continued. "You can stay with my clan as long as it is needed, but I do hope you will reconsider my offer. You are quite skilled. Your fight with Master Tanaka proves it even more so." Scorpion felt her cheeks flush at the compliment, but immediately scolded herself. _You are a man! You shouldn't be embarrassed by a mere compliment!_ Nonetheless, Scorpion felt embarrassed that the Grandmaster had noticed her ability to fight.

"Um, thank you." She murmured, staring at Sub Zero, and Sub Zero at her. The icy ninja shuffled closer to her, making him within mask-pulling-down range.

Sunlight suddenly shown through the trees, onto Sub Zero. Scorpion cursed at the odd timing of it, but found herself stopping at mid-thought. Sub Zero's pale skin reflected the sunlight like glass, making him almost glow. She stifled a gasp once again at how beautiful he truly was. Her eyes widened at her thought. _No No No! I'm a man! I shouldn't be having these thoughts! _

Sub Zero stared at Selene, who seemed to be slightly distracted by his sudden closeness. _He_ didn't even know what had gotten into him. Perhaps it was because he couldn't sleep the night previous, and his brain is merely functioning on fumes, explaining his odd predicament with the pretty ex-Shirai Ryu. His hand was still on her shoulder, and she didn't seem to even notice it. She seemed so deep in thought, that she didn't even hear the dinner bell when it rang four times, signaling that supper would be ready in approximately half an hour. Sub Zero was suddenly waist deep in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice Selene reaching toward his mask until her hand was already curving over the fabric, ready to pull it down. Sub Zero's eyes widened in utter shock, and he grabbed her petite hand firmly before the deed could be done.

"No." He ordered firmly. Selene's gold flecked eyes narrowed at him in contempt.

"Why not?" She asked, sounding equally as firm and menacing.

"No one has seen my face except for my own clan, and you are not part of my clan." He explained, steel edging his voice.

Selene scowled at him in disgust. "Fine. You trust me to join your clan, but not see your true identity? I will be leaving as soon as the dawn arises." She yanked her hand out of Sub Zero's and stomped toward the Lin Kuei base, not even stopping to look at him. Sub Zero frowned at her proposition. She was going to leave in the morning. He had to find a way to make her stay. _Wait, why should he care whether she leaves or not?_ _It's her desicision if she wants to join the Lin Kuei!_ But then an odd thought trickled into the back of his mind. _What if it wasn't just about her joining the clan?_ What if...it was about him?

* * *

Smoke laughed at Nanz's well-told joke and glanced around the dining hall. The food was ready, and the tableware was set, all they needed to do was ring the bell once more to signal the time to eat. But according to the strict schedule, they still had about ten minutes before supper officially started. Suddenly, he heard the clicking of high heels, and deduced that either Frost or Selene would soon be joining them. He hoped for the latter. A door opened, and Selene burst through it, slamming the door loudly and stalking across the dining room, obviously pissed off.

With his acute sense of hearing, he heard her mutter: "The nerve of that cryomancer!" Smoke looked at Nanz, who gestured for Smoke to go and see what was wrong with the fire-wielding female. Smoke teleported in front of her before she could exit the dining room from the other side, efficiently trapping her in the large room.

She crossed her arms in defiance. "What?" She snapped rudely. Smoke put his hands up in mock defeat.

"Woah there, what's up?" Smoke asked. Selene sent a glare towards the Enenra, but was unable to hold it for long.

"Oh, Smoke. It's getting ridiculous. Sub Zero wants me to join your clan, but I don't really want to because...you know..."

"You're an ex-Shirai Ryu, and joining your enemy clan would be blasphemous?" Smoke finished. Selene smiled gratefully at his help.

"Exactly. Now he won't stop bothering me about it, even though I turned him down. I'm planning on leaving at sunrise." Selene explained, becoming very quiet at the leaving part. Smoke couldn't tell what she had said, so he asked her to repeat.

"Smoke, I'm leaving in the morning." she stated so bluntly, Smoke barely had any time to react.

"W-Why?" she stuttered. _Stuttered! What was wrong with him?_ "What about Hanzo? Or Sato?" _What about me? _He asked silently. He had an unmistakable attraction to Selene, and he definitely didn't want her to leave before he told her. Smoke knew that he couldn't tell her _now_ due to the many ninjas filing into the dining area. He would have to get her alone somewhere.

Scorpion frowned. What about Hanzo? She had (almost by accident) formed a strong bond with the young Lin Kuei, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sato. It was quite obvious that he liked her in a way that she could never like him. Not only was he much too young, but she was also a man. _Not like he knew about that though..._ Then Scorpion thought about leaving Smoke. He was the only person other than her wife and brother that she could talk to freely without being embarrassed or ashamed. He was...what could you call it? A _friend_? Scorpion knew that she was going to have to think about this leaving thing more clearly. She didn't know how in the hell to get out of here anyway! She knew she would have to delay her parting, if only for a little while.

"I guess I'll stay. But only because you want me to so badly!" she joked playfully, althought Smoke seemed flustered at her comment. Scorpion chose to ignore it, remembering her complaining stomach.

"I'm so freaking hungry." she told the Enenra as they walked to where Nanz was talking with a few other ninja. The two warriors reached the group, and Scorpion decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Scor-Selene. Selene Hasashi." she immediately corrected her mistake. No need to start a riot now. The ninjas looked at her with interest. Smoke put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at his younger ranking clanmates.

"She is the woman Sub Zero, Cyrax, and I found in the forest a while back." The three boys nodded, and introduced themselves in a professional manner:

"I am called Tohru, son of Yoko Karama, the Spirit Fox."

"My name is Kuro, son of Zilabamuzale* Har'Adua, also known as Cyrax." Scorpion was shocked at this young boy. Now that she looked closer, she could see that Kuro was indeed African, as Cyrax had been before he was a Cyborg.

"My name is Yusaka, my origin is unknown." The third boy introduced himself, and Scorpion felt a twang of pity. It would be hard to not know your own heritage as you trained to be an assassin. The three bowed respectfully and Scorpion did the same. Yusaka and Tohru left, leaving Kuro with Nanz, Smoke, and Scorpion.

"Did you really beat Master Ichiro Tanaka?" The young African boy asked, excitement lacing his voice. Scorpion smiled at the young ninja and nodded. The boy smiled back and ran to a group of boys around his age -fourteen- and seemed to be telling them the news, pointing at Scorpion excitedly. Another boy from that group ran off and told a group of older boys, who then in turn told a group of men.

"So that's how things spread so quickly around here, eh?" Nanz asked Smoke, who nodded in amusement. The dinner bell gonged, and Scorpion jumped in surprise. Smoke chuckled at her jumpiness, and led her to a long table that resembled a buffet.

"Grab a tray and a plate, and get what you want." Smoke quickly explained, grabbing a tray and plate, showing her how to do it. Scorpion nodded in understanding. She grabbed a blue plastic tray and a white plate-which was also made of plastic. Piling food that ranged from white rice to mashed potatoes and gravy onto her plate, Scorpion's stomach growled loudly once again. She grimaced as yet another stomach cramp gripped her, and she inwardly hoped that the food would help. Smoke led her to a small table amidst many other larger ones and sat down.

"This is where Sub Zero and his advisories sit. That's me, Nanz, and Cyrax. You can sit here in Nanz's place since he will be eating with his student, Yusaka today." Smoke explained, gesturing to a group of thirteen to fourteen year old boys, listening intently to Nanz while eating their food. Scorpion smirked at the students turned toward the table. Smoke set down his food and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She smiled at Smoke and thanked him for his politeness.

"Your welcome." Smoke pushed her closer to the table and took a seat across from her, staring at his food and Scorpion awkwardly. Scorpion shrugged and took off her mask, digging into the mashed potatoes, making a small river of gravy run into her rice.

"Hmmm. Thi ith good!" she exclaimed. At Smoke's raised eyebrow, she reiterated.

"The food is good." she repeated after swallowing her food. Smoke nodded in understanding. Just as Scorpion was going to try a bit of pork, she glanced up at Smoke and saw that he had removed his mask to allow him to eat. Without meaning to, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She quickly snapped her mouth shut and continued staring at the Enenra.

For a lack of better term, Smoke was _hot_. Scorpion's face heated up at the thought. _She was a guy! Does thinking he's hot make me gay?_ Scorpion felt repulsed at the thought. But she couldn't shut off the Estrogen flowing through her veins now, could he? So pretty much, no matter how she tried to think about it, Smoke was extremely attractive in her eyes.

Smoke looked up and made eye contact with her, blushing a light pink. He quickly averted his silvery gaze to his food, to a group of novices, and back to Scorpion. He smiled sheepishly, and Scorpion smirked. Suddenly, Smoke decided to speak up.

"You're nothing like your brother, you know that?" Scorpion's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was definitely _not_ expecting _that_.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well-uh-thanks." she smiled to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Hey! It's that chick that beat Master Ichiro!" a ninja walking past her exclaimed.

"I always knew Ichiro was soft. I mean, he got beat by a _girl_!" another shouted.

"A _hot _one at that!" yelled another. A group of young men approached her table, and Smoke started to rise. Scorpion grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down.

"Just ignore it."

Smoke nodded and ignored the perverted ninja's jeers about her _sexy ass_ and her _nice rack_. Scorpion looked at the men and deducted that they were around twenty three or twenty four years old. She mentally grimaced. _Damn, I just realized how old I am._ At a whopping thirty-four years old, she realized how freaking messed up this all was.

"Hey baby, you wanna kick it with me and my boys? We'll make sure you have a good time." one of them shouted. His friends sniggered at his comment, all adding to the absolute disgusting-ness of it all. The leader of the presumably small group stepped forward, running his fingers through her hair. Scorpion's eye twitched, and she suddenly decided that that was _enough._ Apparentely Smoke thought the exact same thing, because he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared just behind the man touching her hair, putting him into a vicious choke-hold. He turned and faced everyone in the cafeteria-like area.

"If anyone puts another finger on Selene, you will have to anwer to me! If anyone even says something disgusting to her ever again, I promise that I will teach them a lesson that they will never forget!" The Enenra shouted, looking extremely angry. Scorpion was very surprised at Smoke's outburst. The man he had in a headlock was gasping for air, and Scorpion stood up and tapped the silvery-haired ninja on the shoulder.

"Smoke, let him go before he passes out." she ordered. He complied and let him go, allowing him to drop to the ground. Scorpion ignored the man's wheezing and turned to Smoke.

"Thank you, Smoke. But, I could have taken care of it myself."

"No. That needed to be done. They wouldn't have taken you seriously, since you are female."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you again."

"No problem."

* * *

Little did Smoke and Selene know, Sub Zero was watching this whole scene unfold with great surprise. It was now painfully obvious that Smoke was attracted to the woman in some way, shape, or form. Standing beside him was Raiden, who was also watching intently.

"Goodness Sub Zero. Who is this woman?" the Thunder God asked.

"She calls herself Selene. She is an ex-Shirai Ryu." Sub Zero explained, still watching as Selene ordered that Smoke put down the ninja, and Smoke actually listening.

"Hm. Can she fight?"

"Yes, with a skill that I have never seen before. She is exceptionally good with the Kunai. No surprise, sinch Scorpion is her brother."

Raiden looked at Sub Zero, startled.

"I thought his sister was Geisha." he murmured, mostly to himself.

"She was. She ran away when she learned that her virginity would be auctioned to the highest bidder, back to the Shirai Ryu. She apparentely disguised herself as a man and trained alongside her brothers." Sub Zero informed the Thunder God. Selene and Smoke were now talking to one another, what about, Sub Zero did not know.

"Interesting. I would like to meet her. I never knew that when I healed her, that I was healing a Shirai Ryu. This is quite excellent. You see, there is a bit of a problem, Sub Zero." Raiden faced Sub Zero, preparing to deliver the bad news. Sub Zero gestured for him to go on.

"Liu Kang is dead. As well as Shao Kahn."

Sub Zero's eyes widened in shock at the Thunder God's news. "Who killed them?"

"I think that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have allied themselves. I believe that they mean to ressurect the dragon lord, Onaga's, army." Raiden anwered, incertainty flickering in his electrifying orbs.

"This is a deadly alliance." Sub Zero commented.

"Yes, and I need your help, Sub Zero. Along with the Lin Kuei."

"Consider it done, Thunder God. We will ally ourselves with Earthrealm."

* * *

**A/N: HOLY EFFING CHEESEBALLS. ALMOST 4,000 WORDS. MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! FUCK YEAH! Phew, man. That was a huge pain to type out. But, I finally got Raiden all up in there and shiz. I've been wanting to do that forever now. And yes, this loosely follows the Deadly Alliance and suches.**

**A note: those new OC's aren't going to make any more appearances. (probably) The only one I might mention is Kuro, son of Cyrax. **

**QUESTIONS!**

**1) Good God, did I make that scene with Sub Zero and Scorpion okay? I didn't want it to be too romantic because they don't have feelings for each other, but they both have a liking towards one another. Well, not anymore. Now they hate each other, but nonetheless. **

**2) How about Smoke? Did I do it okay? You know what I'm talking about...**

**3) Once again, is all of this stuff believable? If not, then don't hesitate to tell me what I need to work on. Because I know that I need some serious help. **

**Okay, well then. Some stuff I'd like to let you know about**

**I. I have written a quick one-shot that follows the MK: Legacy episode 6 about Raiden. It's unfinished, but you should all totally check it out and Review. **

**II. I have put up some rap battles that I found on YouTube. Read up on them and Review the winner. I think they're hilarious, so hopefully you think they're hilarious. **

**III. I heard something about Mortal Kombat: Legacy Season two having come out just recentely. I haven't looked at them yet, but I will be doing so soon!**

**IV. To the following people that I promised one-shots: I will be doing them someday, just probably not anytime in the near future. The following one-shots were chosen:**

**a. Mai Pintian with SindelxErmac. Not sure what to do there, but I have a slight idea. (chuckles evily)**

**b. DarkAssassin15 with MileenaxErmac. What's with all the Ermac lovers here? lol. Don't worry, I love him too! **

**c. And lastly, even though she didn't review, AlvarPrincess with NoobxAnyone. I chose a NoobxMileena, Alvar! I have a great idea for that one...MUHAHAHA! **

**Anyway, I love you all, and I'm sorry for being gone for so long! It will (hopefully) never happen again! **

**Reviews are love!**

**-ElfDavis**


	9. Scorpia The Sister of Scorpion

**A/N: Yo Peeps! Just decided that today would be a fanfiction day! If you don't already know, I updated my Raiden one-shot today also! I don't really have much to say except to thank you for being so patient and what nawt. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. Only my respective OC's Sato, Hanzo, Nanz, and Kuro.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Scorpia; The Sister of Scorpion**

* * *

The pale-skinned sorcerer walked through the Netherrealm calmly, glancing at Belokk, who seemed to be torturing yet another damned soul. Normally, Quan Chi would opt to watch the demon, but he had more important matters to think about. This woman that Wu Lae had told him about, for example. She claims to be Scorpion, yet she is female. How _would something like that even be possible? The only people that could do that would be Shang Tsung, himself, and…the Elder Gods. _Quan Chi walked even faster through the Netherrealm, his calm exterior melting away with each step.

"Noob Saibot!" he shouted. In answer, the black wraith appeared through an oily black portal.

"Yes, my liege?" the ninja got down to one knee and bowed.

"Rise. I have a task for you." Quan Chi ordered quickly. The wraith stood tall and stared at Quan Chi with soulless white eyes, silently asking for Quan Chi to continue.

"There seems to be a problem. Wu Lae seems to have encountered a Shirai Ryu woman that claims to be Scorpion." The pallid sorcerer explained.

"What do you want me to do about it, Master?" Noob asked, accentuating 'Master'.

"I want you to follow this woman and find out if she really is Scorpion. If she is, I want you to bring her to me." Quan Chi ordered. Noob bowed and put a fist in his hand.

"Any details?"

"Do not come in contact with anyone except to take to woman to me. She goes by the name Selene-"

"Where is she?" Noob interrupted. Quan Chi glared at his servant, but continued on anyway.

"She is staying on the Lin Kuei territory. With your brother." The wraith scowled.

"We may share blood, but we are not brothers." Quan Chi shrugged slightly.

"Go find her and bring her to me."

"Yes, Lord Quan Chi."

With that, Noob disappeared into a black portal, intent on finding this woman.

* * *

Smoke silently led Selene through the hallways to Sub Zero's chambers, where she would be sleeping in his guest area. Selene stayed quiet the whole time, still marveling over the smallest details of the Lin Kuei palace.

"The Shirai Ryu was never quite this beautiful." She breathed, staring at a painting of the first Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. She continued on, looking at a silver-handled sword on the wall. Its blade was intricately carved with all of the names of past Grandmasters; Sub Zero's being the last one. There was room for perhaps one or two more names, but it would most obviously be awhile before those spots were filled.

"Kuai Liang?" She asked quietly. "That is Sub Zero's name?" Smoke nodded and looked at the sword himself. Carved in ancient Chinese characters, was _Kuai Liang_.

"Yes." Smoke started. "That is Sub Zero's name." Selene stared at the sword for a little while longer before turning towards Smoke.

"What is _your _name?" Smoke hesitated. _Should she tell her his real name?_ "You don't have to tell me if you do-"

"Tomas. Tomas Vrbada." Selene smiled underneath her mask.

"Well then. It is nice to meet you more formally, _Tomas Vrbada_." She held out her hand for Smoke to shake, and he did, as if he was meeting her again.

"Pleasure is mine, Selene Hasashi." Selene nodded and turned away, walking along the long corridor once again. She looked over her shoulder to see that Smoke was now following _her_.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be leading _me_?" Smoke nodded curtly and jogged in front of Selene, slowing to a brisk walk once he passed her.

When they had finally made it to Sub Zero's quarters, the hallways were nearly empty, for most of the ninja's were either sleeping or practicing meditation in their rooms. Smoke knocked on the door six times, and Sub Zero answered.

"Smoke." He greeted. His gaze shifted over to Selene. "Selene." Sub Zero seemed to spit her name, as if she had committed a great felony. Smoke chose to ignore the harshness of Sub Zero's words.

"Sub Zero. I brought Selene here to sleep, as you instructed earlier." Sub Zero nodded.

"Yes. Thank you Smoke." Sub Zero dismissed Smoke and the gray ninja bowed and left. Selene stood outside Sub Zero's chambers, staring at the cryomancer.

"May I come in?" she asked icily. Sub Zero moved out of the way.

"Make yourself at home." He countered frostily. Sub Zero could tell that this was going to be a _long_ night. He led her to a small room just off of his own, where a small dresser was pressed against the wall, a black futon next to it.

"You may sleep here until tomorrow. Rooms will be opening up by then." Sub Zero informed the fire-wielder.

"Thank you." Selene coughed out. It was apparent that she was trying very hard to be polite, but it was also quite obvious that she was struggling immensely. Sub Zero closed the door to Selene's guest room-type area and walked over to his desk. He had work to do, but _really _didn't want to do it. It looked as if he would be procrastinating yet again. He strode over to his bed and flopped down face-first. He didn't know what he was going to do about Selene. How would the other Earthrealm warriors react to her? He would find out in the morning.

Scorpion awoke. Naturally, of course. At her usual time of 4:30 a.m. She stood and stretched her stiff muscles, groaning quietly. She looked over to her dresser and saw a hair brush, tooth brush, and a bar of soap sitting atop it. Beside them, was a note. In extremely neat handwriting that was most obviously Sub Zero's it read:

Selene,

If you need to shower, there is a bathroom in my bedroom. Please do not go through my things. I would greatly appreciate it. Breakfast is at 5:00 a.m. Do not be late.

-Sub Zero

Scorpion rolled her eyes at the note. Who would go through somebody else's things without asking? It was unheard of in Scorpion's eyes. As was being late. Who did Sub Zero think she was? She walked out of her guest room and quickly found Sub Zero's bathroom. Blue walls, white sink and bath. Not really a surprise. Scorpion closed the door and undressed, quickly showering and brushing out her hair. It was quite lucky that her body temperature was so high, so her hair dried very quickly. She ran the brush through her hair again and noticed that there was a black-colored ribbon wrapped around the handle of the brush. Where Sub Zero had gotten it, she had no clue. She used the ribbon as a sort of headband and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look half bad! Scorpion quickly dressed and brushed her teeth, then hung up the towels to dry and finally walked out of Sub Zero's bathroom. She looked at a clock hanging on the wall. 15 minutes flat. Perfect timing.

Scorpion walked out of the cryomancer's bedroom and made her way down to the dining hall. When she arrived, she saw that she was a bit early, for only a couple of ninja were there, talking to each other. She thought about joining their conversation, but decided to wait near the back of the dining area for someone she knew to show up.

About five minutes later, ninja started pouring through the doors, and Scorpion quickly spotted Hanzo and Sato. She jogged over to them, still wondering how in the Netherrealm she is able to do so in high heels. Hanzo spotted her first.

"SELEEEENE!" he shouted happily, running towards her and trapping her in a powerful hug.

"Hi there, Hanzo! I trust that you slept well?" She greeted the young boy.

"Like an angel." Sato answered, walking up casually to Scorpion. He was wearing a mask this time. _Smart boy_. Scorpion thought to herself. She smiled at the eighteen-year old and greeted him also.

"Good morning, Sato!" The boy nodded his greeting and carefully pried Hanzo away from her.

"Let her breathe, Hanzo!" Scorpion laughed and stared at the ninjas filing into the dining hall. Then, she saw something out of the ordinary. A blonde woman, followed by a shirtless man in sunglasses. _Ohhh nooo. _She groaned to herself. _Not Sonya and Johnny Cage!_ After them, more Earthrealm warriors walked into the large room, most of them marveling at the architecture just as she had. She recognized Stryker, Kabal, Mokap, Nightwolf, and Kenshi. A few more walked in, Raiden included. There was one man that she didn't recognized, but she figured that she would find out who he was soon enough.

In the corner of her vision, she saw a flash of grey, and realized that Smoke was jogging towards her. She raised an eyebrow at Smoke.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Smoke frowned and looked at the Earthrealm warrirors.

"Yeah, Sub Zero and I aren't too happy about it either. Raiden wants them to stay with the Lin Kuei for the time being due to the alliance of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung." He explained quickly. Scorpion scowled.

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense."

"I'm sure you haven't met them before. Come, I will introduce you to them." _Oh yeah. _Scorpion thought to herself. _I haven't met them before! _Smoke led her to the large mass of warriors and cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone. This is…"

"Scorpia. That is what I am called." Scorpion interrupted. She decided that she would rather be called by her code-name than by her real/fake name. Raiden stepped forward.

"Hello, Scorpia. I am Lord Raiden." Scorpion nodded.

"I know. My brother told me about you." She answered curtly, trying her best to sound like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. This time, Sonya stepped forward.

"And who is your brother?"

"Scorpion." She answered, smirking at the shocked faces on all of Earthrealm's warriors. Sonya looked at her in disbelief.

"I highly doubt that Scorpion is your brother." She argued. Scorpion's eyebrows shot up.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Scorpion challenged. Sonya stepped forward again until she was right in Scorpion's face.

"Sounds like a plan. Would you like to take this outside?"

"Gladly." The two females stalked outside. Most of the Earthrealm warriors following, even some of the Lin Kuei decided to watch the fight. Scorpion and Sonya took their spots at the corners of a make-shift square arena just outside of the hut that Scorpion had woken up in yesterday morning. Smoke and Hanzo were at her corner.

"Beat her up, Selene!" Hanzo shouted. Scorpion smiled at the boy. _Of course I will, Hanzo_. Smoke did not say anything, but only looked at her silently. She nodded and turned around. Scorpion saw that Sonya was chatting away with Stryker and Johnny Cage as if this battle would be over in a mere few seconds. _Boy, is she going to have the time of her life._ Johnny strode into the middle of the arena.

"Sonya!" he held his arm out towards her. The Earthrealm warriors cheered loudly. "Versus…Scorpia!" Many of the Lin Kuei cheered, much to Scorpion's surprise. They most likely just wanted to see Sonya get her ass whooped.

"Alright ladies, here are the rules. No fatalities…if you know how to do one." He glanced over at Scorpion as if she was just a budding warrior. She rolled her eyes. "No death blows. You must pin your opponent to the ground for a full ten seconds before you are made the winner. Any questions?" Sonya and Scorpion were silent as they glared at each other from across the arena.

"No? Okay! Ready! FIGHT!" Johnny quickly scrambled out of the way. Sonya began circling, and Scorpion copied. Scorpion smirked as she thought of a great fight-starter. She stepped forward and released her kunai, plunging it into Sonya's shoulder.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion screamed, viciously yanking on the chain, dragging a resisting Sonya towards her. When the blonde reached her, she executed a strong uppercut, pulling her kunai out of Sonya's shoulder. Before the woman could recuperate, she grabbed her by her ponytail and pulled her head upward, then slammed it down onto her knee. Sonya cried out in pain and rolled away before Scorpion could land another blow. The blonde rushed at Scorpion, and Scorpion ran and jumped, using Sonya's shoulders as a step, and leaped off of her, landing behind her. Sonya quickly turned around and threw a pinkish colored dust into Scorpion's face, making her eyes and lungs burn. As she was momentarily blinded, Sonya took this chance to tackle Scorpion, holding her to the ground. Scorpion heard Johnny's counting.

"10…9…8…7…" Before he could reach six, Scorpion teleported out from underneath Sonya and came from above, executing a kick that she had seen Mileena do countless times. When Scorpion's foot connected with Sonya's head, the blonde looked as if she had been knocked out. Scorpion slowly walked up to her to see if she was truly unconscious. Before Scorpion could react, Sonya kicked out at her shin, forcing Scorpion to the ground. Sonya ran to pin her to the ground again, but Scorpion quickly performed a scissor kick, teleporting five feet away. As Sonya stood up, Scorpion threw her hands up and tried to use her hellfire, but Sonya was able to leap out of the way just in time. Scorpion decided to bring out the big guns. She ripped off her mask and spewed fire from her open mouth, just as she had done back when she was just a skull. Sonya dodged it again, but seemed to be quite disturbed by what she had just seen. The blonde came at her with a no-handed cartwheel kick, and Scorpion blocked it, landing a solid right hook to Sonya's cheek. Before the Special Forces officer could react, Scorpion had already done a leg sweep and stomped on her chest. Sonya shouted in pain and clutched her chest, rolling to her side. Scorpion kneeled beside her and grabbed the side of her head, pushing it into the dirt. Astounded, Johnny started to count.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…and 1. She is out. Scorpia has won." Scorpion stood and brushed herself off. Other than burning eyes and lungs, and perhaps a bruise here and there, she had escaped the fight unscathed. She walked over to Hanzo and smiled.

"I beat her."

"Yeah you did! You beat her good!" the six-year old ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Scorpion kneeled and hugged the young ninja back.

* * *

Noob watched the scene in silence. This woman was indeed a talented fighter, and possessed Scorpion's skill with the kunai. But that wasn't enough proof. He needed more. He needed to get her alone, despite his master's orders to not come in contact unless he was going to take her to the Netherrealm. He needed to find out soon. Before Quan Chi and Shang Tsung make the Soulnado. This woman could prove to be a very deadly foe.

* * *

**A/N: So glad to have finally got this out there! So yeah, Noob is gonna be creepin and keeping tabs on FemScorp. Lol. Noob is such a creeper. That's why I like him. :D**

**So, I do believe that is all! R&R, my friends! New chapter will (hopefully) be coming soon!**

**-ElfDavis**


	10. Truth to be Told

**A/N: Yes, I do realize that I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry about that, folks. I've been oober busy, as some of you may know, so I haven't had much time to update. Sorry, again. I'd like to thank a few peoples before we getting rolling with the epicness.**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank Fusion Corsair, who helped me out big-time with the fight scene up in here. I was rusty in that area, and he helped a bunch. Thank you, Fusion Corsair!**

**Next, I'd like to extend a warm hand of thanks to Oblivion'sChild. My best buddy in the real world, and an MK fanatic as well. :D She's new here, and if y'all are into Skyrim, she's got a nice fan fiction started over there. She helped me tons with Sub Zero and listened as I ranted on and on about how excited I was to be posting this chapter. Thank you for putting up with me, Alien. **

**Lastly, I'd like to thank my little sister. She helped me with Smoke quite a bit, because I told her that EVERYONE THINKS HE'S OOC, and she helped me out a lot by telling me to not give a shit what anyone thinks and to write whatever the hell I want. Thanks, Rhey! **

**Aight, now we can get the fun started…**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Truth to be Told**

* * *

"Selene, are you alright?" Smoke asked worridly, casting a glance at Scorpion's uneaten food. Scorpion sighed, pushing the food away from her.

"I'm…not hungry." Smoke tilts his head slightly in concern, then shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright. Is there anything you need?" he asked nicely. Scorpion's eye twitched. _Why does he have to be so nice?!_

"I'm fine!" Scorpion snapped. Upon seeing the hurt look on Smoke's face, she calmed down slightly. "I just need some space." Scorpion abruptly stood, ignoring a couple of the Earthrealmer's greetings. She quickly strides out of the dining hall. Away from the Earthrealm warriors, away from the Lin Kuei, and away from…Smoke. The look of hurt on his face was unmistakable when she snapped at him. Scorpion sighed as she passed a long hallway. _I should apologize_. Then she frowned. She wasn't one to apologize. Why start now? _Maybe it's because you're a different person than you used to be_. Was she so much different? She still got angry, she still fought with an unmatchable skill, she still…hurt people without meaning to. Scorpion stopped walking and nodded. She would _have _to apologize to Smoke if she wanted to keep his friendship. _I've never really __had__ friends before…_ As she turned around to go back to the dining area, she ran face-first into Sub Zero's chest. She fell backwards as if she had ran into a brick wall. Sub Zero's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry," He reached out to help Scorpion stand. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Scorpion stared at Sub Zero angrily, ignoring his attempt to help her and standing on her own.

"Obviously not." she hissed, turning around and walking away, frustrated as hell. She suddenly felt someone grab onto her shoulder.

"Wait. I want to apologize. For earlier." Sub Zero mumbled. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't used to saying sorry either. _Well, that's one thing we have in common._ Before Sub Zero could utter another word, Scorpion interrupted him.

"Apology not accepted. Now leave me alone." She began to walk off again, trying to get away from him. Sub Zero looked at her incredulously, narrowing his eyes at Scorpion.

"Now you're just acting like a child." he spat. Scorpion halted, spinning around quickly, her eyes blazing with fury.

"_What?_" Sub Zero met her with a frosty glare.

"I _said_, you're acting like a _child_, Selene!" Scorpion stared at Sub Zero in disbelief. _How dare he?!_ Scorpion resisted the urge to punch his stupid little face in.

"Really, Sub Zero? _I'm_ the one acting like a child? You're the one who's too afraid to show me your identity, but not afraid to allow me to enter your stronghold! And let's be real here! I'm an ex-Shirai Ryu! How do you know that I wouldn't turn against the Lin Kuei?" Scorpion countered coldly. She could tell that Sub Zero was thinking about her words. He looked at her first with anger, then he seemed to calm down.

"You're right. I have been acting foolishly." This stunned Scorpion. _Sub Zero is…backing down? Now I've seen everything._ "If you don't want to join the Lin Kuei, then don't. As for knowing my identity…" Sub Zero peeled away his ninja hood and mask, staring at Scorpion with a cold stare. Scorpion was utterly surprised. Sub Zero was quite good-looking, perhaps even moreso than Smoke. His skin was an odd pale blue color that would normally have creeped Scorpion out, but it looked natural on Sub Zero. Quite fitting, actually. His short-cut white hair surprised Scorpion. She had thought that he would have black hair, as most Chinese did. _Although he is a cryomancer, so I suppose it made sense. _Even now, when she saw his entire face, it was his blue eyes that stood out the most. They stared at her coldly as she studied him, and she was _almost _intimidated. What really got her attention was the long scar over his left eye. She wondered how he may have gotten it. She thought about asking, but remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him.

The cryomancer seemed slightly amused at the fact that Scorpion was speechless. This angered Scorpion even more, so she formed a wall of fire and ran through it, ending up in the training area. _Perfect._

She walked up to a wooden training dummy, mercilessly raining flurries of advanced punches and kicks upon it, not stopped until she realized that her knuckles were bleeding profusely. She groaned.

"Damn it…" she curses. She stares at the wooden dummy as if it were her greatest foe. Which was, at this moment, Sub Zero. She sends a powerful side kick to the dummy's chest, sending it careening into another dummy, forcing them both to fall over. Scorpion gives a satisfied chuckle before looking at her hands again. _I need to get this cleaned up. But how?_ She didn't want to go back to the base, and she knew that rubbing them in the snow would just leave a massive, unsightly trail of blood on the ground. As funny as it would be, she didn't want to frighten any young trainees. Suddenly, Scorpion remembered seeing a river when she had first woken up in the Lin Kuei and was attacked by the Tengu. So she began walking in what she hoped was the right direction.

Finally, Scorpion came upon the small brook. The same one in which she had seen her new reflection for the first time. Kneeling beside the brook, she sighed. It was going to be hard getting used to her new womanly image. She wished that there was some way to get herself back to normal so that she could leave the Lin Kuei without a trace. But unless she wanted to talk to a sorcerer or Calista died, it was basically impossible.

Scorpion sighed again and dipped her hands into the clear water, gasping slightly from the shock of the icy cold water touching her wounds. Carefully, she washed the blood from her knuckles, picking out a couple of splinters as well. Suddenly, an odd feeling comes over Scorpion, and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. _Someone was watching her._ She tried her best to ignore the feeling, but found it to be a nearly impossible task. Slowly, she stands, drying off her hands on her uniform. She turns around nonchalantly and peers into the trees. Scorpion strained to listen for any noises that would give the perpetrator away. Suddenly, she hears a rustle to her left.

"Who's there?!" she shouted into the trees. No response. Then she smirked. "Not funny, Smoke. Where are you?" Again, no response. It was then that Scorpion knew that something was very wrong. She hears a twig crack behind her and she spun around, toe to toe with a man she didn't recognize. Scorpion stepped back, exhaling a scream. But her cry was cut short by a strong hand covering her mouth. The man in front of her blinked slowly, his white, soulless eyes staring into her own.

"Shhh…" the man behind her hushed. He let go of her, combining himself with the man before her. Scorpion's eyes widened. _What was this sorcery?! _The man chuckled.

"As you can see, I am not Smoke." He tilted his head to the side, his pale eyes flickering some sort of amusement.

"Who are you then?" Scorpion asked confidently, even though she was scared shitless by this odd-looking man. In answer, the man ran toward her at an incredible speed, grabbing her neck and ramming it into a tree. The back of her head struck the tree hard, and for a while, all she could see were white stars exploding in her vision. She groaned slightly and shook her head, the stars disappearing slowly. She blinked a few times and stared at the man, who laughed darkly. Slowly, he brought his face closer to hers, whispering.

"I am Noob Saibot, but you can call me your worst nightmare." She wasn't going to lie, the first thing Scorpion wondered was _Who in the actual hell would name their child Noob Saibot? _Then she began to worry. _What is he going to do to me? Kill me? Heh…he can try. _Noob stares at Scorpion, darting a hand forward and taking off her mask.

"Wu Lae was not lying when he spoke of your beauty." Noob commented, mostly to himself. Scorpion grimaced as she struggled to escape Noob's grasp.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Noob just smirked in response.

"How about…no."

Scorpion smirked also. "How about…yes?" With this, Scorpion kneed Noob in the stomach, forcing the latter to let go of her and drop to the ground. As soon as Scorpion landed, she backed into her fighting stance, ready to take Noob on. Grunting, Noob stood, getting into his fighting stance also. He narrows his eyes at Scorpion.

"Fear me!" she shouts at her. Then he grins at her sadistically. "Take your best shot, _woman_." Scorpion narrows her eyes in fury, teleporting behind him in a blaze of hellfire, sweeping his legs out from underneath him.

"Tifached*, Noob Saibot!" Noob chuckles as he rolls forward, the second man springing from his body and charging Scorpion.

"As if a woman like yourself would ever make _me_ afraid." In response, Scorpion sets her fists on fire, punching the second man and making him explode. She hides her surprise as she released her kunai towards Noob, roughly pulling on the chain and dragging him towards her.

"COME HERE!" As he stumbles towards her, she arcs her fist into a flaming uppercut, ripping the kunai out of his chest. Noob clutches his jaw in pain, staring at Selene with a look of hatred. Selene smirks at him.

"A woman like me? We'll see about that!" Noob straightens his mask, smiling as he sees Saibot slip behind her, restraining her. Noob runs forward and punches her hard in the face. He chuckles as Selene spit blood from her mouth. _Saibot. _He commanded. _You know what to do._ Saibot kneed Selene in the back and pulled her arms back as well, causing her to cry out in pain. It was his turn to make the next move, and he did, executing a powerful side kick to Selene's abdomen, as Saibot lets go of her. She falls to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain, heaving as if she was about ready to throw up, but did not. Noob wait's a moment before kicking her in the side.

"Yes…we will."

Scorpion takes a deep breath before teleporting behind Noob again, jump-kicking to the back of his head. Before she lands, she raises her arms up, her hellfire bursting from the ground.

"Burn, demon!" Noob writhes on the ground, trying to put the fire out as quickly as possible. As soon as that task is done, he hurls a ghost ball at Scorpion, to which she easily dodges, but it caught off-guard by the second man, who clotheslines her to the ground. As Noob runs toward her, she performs a scissor kick, getting him to the ground. She stands and stomps on Noob's ribs, hearing a crack ring out.

Noob groans as he stands, nursing his broken rib.

"Ugh…damn you." He tries to get back into a fighting stance.

"No! Damn you!" Selene shouts, punching Noob in the faace, cracking his mask in half.

Noob shouts in pain as he tries to hold the pieces of his mask together. He feels his nose begin to bleed, and he stares at Selene in fury. He was surprised, really. He hadn't expected her to be this…talented in the art of martial arts. It was definite. This _had_ to be Scorpion.

"Stand down, Noob Saibot." she demanded. Noob kneeled, letting his mask fall off. He stares at the ground in defeat.

"Very well, _Scorpion._" he responded hoarsely. He glanced up and saw the shocked expression spread across Selene's face.

"I think you are mistaken. That is my brother's name." Selene replied quickly, fidgeting nervously. Noob just chuckled in response.

"Oh please. Don't feed me your pathetic lies, Scorpion." He stood and stared her down. "I. Already. Know." Noob watched as Scorpion's shoulders loosened.

"I'm sorry, Noob. I think you are mistaken. Scorpion is a man." Noob stared at her angrily. Quickly, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against a tree. She tried to knee him again, but he easily deflected the attack, pressing himself against her and effectively pinning her to the tree.

"I know _very well_ what gender Scorpion is!" Noob shouted in rage, but he quickly calmed down and smirked. "And thanks to the Elder Gods, _he _is now a _she_." he chuckled darkly as Scorpion tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Tell me everything…_Scorpion_.

(Page break, bitches.)

Smoke could've _sworn_ he heard a scream come from the forest. _But…nobody should be out there except the dawn border patrol._ Smoke was positive that the scream he heard was a woman's. The only women in the stronghold were the maids, Frost, and…Selene. His pace quickened to a jog, then to a sprint. Selene had left him at the breakfast table to get some air. _Why would she go outside this early, though? The sun hasn't even thought of rising yet!_

As Smoke ran through the forest, jumping over rocks and leaping over a small brook, he heard a voice. It was eerily familiar to him. He hadn't heard it in a very long time. _It couldn't be…Bi-Han?_ Smoke stopped running and crept silently around a tree, seeing a flash of gold. _Selene's uniform._ He slowly walked closer, treading lightly to avoid being detected. Suddenly, he heard Selene's voice loud and clear.

"Yes…I am Scorpion." Smoke's eyes widened, and he had to clench his teeth together tightly to avoid gasping. How could this be?! Selene was _Scorpion_? He heard a deep chuckle.

"Tell me more." Bi-Han's voice rose over the silence. Smoke decided that he needed a closer look. _Maybe I'm imagining things. Perhaps I ate a bad piece of sausage at breakfast…_ Or not.

What Smoke saw astounded him. He saw a man dressed in all black. Peering closer, he saw his face. His skin was pure black, and his eyes were a soulless milky white, but it was definitely Bi-Han. Bi-Han had Selene pressed against a tree, and his face was dangerously close to hers. Smoke could only _guess_ what had just happened. Selene began to speak again.

"The Elder Gods same to me with a task. Why I completed it, I don't know. When I had finished, they told me that they could grant me one wish. One that was not of evil intent."

"And you wished to become a woman?" Bi-Han interrupted, sounding quite confused. Selene shook her head.

"No, Noob. I asked to become resurrected into a living human, but still be able to manipulate hellfire." she answered. _Noob? Why was she calling Bi-Han that?_ Smoke wondered to himself.

"So why are you a woman? Not that I'm complaining…" Bi-Han seemed to purr the last sentence. It made Smoke want to hurl.

"Calista and I have never liked each other much." Selene started. "So she was most likely the one who turned me into _this_."

Smoke couldn't believe it. The woman he had come to care for was…Scorpion. His best friend's mortal enemy. But she didn't _act_ like Scorpion. That was what confused Smoke the most. She was caring, and compassionate at times, especially around Hanzo. How could this amazing, beautiful woman end up being an abomination? A _demon_? What scared Smoke the most was that despite her true identity, Smoke still cared for her. Deeply.

A long silence ensued before he heard Bi-Han's deep voice. "Sub Zero won't like this." Smoke wasn't sure if Bi-Han was talking about the fact that Selene was actually Scorpion or the fact that she and Bi-Han seemed to be a couple. The thought still repulsed Smoke.

"No…he won't." Selene sighed. Another silence.

"Come with me, then. Back to the Netherrealm. Where people like us belong." Bi-Han whispered.

"No." Scorpion replied firmly.

"Why not?" Bi-Han asked angrily. Smoke was just as surprised as Bi-Han. _Why wouldn't she go? She knows that she is in danger here, especially if Sub Zero would ever find out!_ Smoke stepped back, accidentely stepping on a twig.

_Snap!_

Both Bi-Han and Scorpion turned their heads towards the noise. There stood Smoke, looking horrified at what he was seeing. _And probably at what he has heard, also. _Scorpion gasped audibly.

"Smoke?"

* * *

_*Tifached means "Be Afraid"_

* * *

"You've been caught in a lie! You can't deny it!"

-**Disturbed**, "Deceiver"

* * *

**A/N: Ooh hoo hoo! Smoke overheard! Daaaang. Shit just hit the fan!**

**Well, I'm already working on writing my next chapter, so hopefully I'll be updating again here shortly! Toodles, my friends! R&R! Reviews are love!**

**-ElfDavis**


End file.
